Secretos
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Una llamada nocturna, que interrumpe una sesión que no tendría que existir, desata un círculo de desconfianza y extorsión, cuando alguien oye algo que nunca tendría que haber oído. Por si fuera poco, un hecho del pasado, viejo y lleno de polvo, vuelve a agitar la situación del grupo, ya deteriorada. Los secretos son más fáciles de guardar cuando nunca se conocen. [Imagen cortada]
1. I

**Nuevo mes, nuevas historias (?). En fin, nueva historia. Es algo, no sabría explicar, mejor dejo que lean.  
**

 **Aclaro algo: esto no es un AU, aunque tampoco sé si haré alusiones al Digimundo. Puede leerse de ambas maneras, dependiendo cada lector. Yo, personalmente, recomiendo que no sea como AU, porque me parece que se van a perder algunas cosas, quizás. Tampoco creo que aparezcan los de 02, aunque uno nunca sabe...  
**

 **Sobre el asunto del romance, la verdad es que no quiero decir qué parejas serán al final de la historia, tanto porque creo que en el fondo pueden ir cambiando como que es en parte arruinar la historia, que uno cuando lee algo no sabe cómo termina y, si sabe, medio que se le arruina. Aunque, hay dos cosas que puedo decir: primero, sé que no habrá yaoi en ningún grado, perdón a los y las lectores que les gusta el yaoi en los fics; dos, que todas las parejas van a tener su momento: Taiora, Michi, Sorato, Mishiro, Takari, Yamakari, Joumi y Joura son las que tengo en lista hasta ahora, y se irán dando simultánea y paulatinamente. Va a estar más claro a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia. Desde ya que, cualquier pareja que quiera alguien agregar o que quiera alguien que prevalezca al final, puede dejarlo dicho. Si bien la historia y trama son mías, y la decisión al final será tomada por mí, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias que quiera alguien hacer.**

 **Creo que no tengo más para decir, excepto que Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí.**

 **¡Disfruten! :D**

* * *

I

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó, de forma brusca y todavía dormida. Apenas había descansado en toda la semana, y había renunciado a ir a cualquier parte esa noche de sábado, tan fresca para quedarse hundida entre las sábanas, como se mantenía en ese momento.

La verdad es, si cabe decir, que esa llamada nunca la habría esperado. Mucho menos hubiera esperado que esa persona la llamara a esa hora. Fueron dos grandes sorpresas, que se presentaron inseparables. No fue suficiente como para hacerla sentarse en su cama, tan cómoda se encontraba. Su amiga hablaba de manera acelerada, como si quisiera sacarse todo de encima. Porque sí, no dio tiempo a nada más que a ser escuchada. Apenas escuchó la contestación, la pregunta por su nombre, empezó a hablar. Ya quien había recibido la llamada podría adivinar quién hablaba.

Lo que escuchó, sí la hizo levantarse de donde estaba. Sí la hizo abrir sus adormilados ojos, y definitivamente la hizo querer decirle a esa persona que fuera a su casa a hablar en cuanto pudiera. Se contuvo de lo último, sabiendo que no era prudente. Lejos de prudente, sería desastroso.

― ¿Podrás no contar esto? ―se oyó al otro lado de su celular.

Y juró y perjuró que no lo haría. Nunca, en toda su vida. A menos que tuviera el explícito permiso de esa persona de hablar. Hasta entonces, era más que una tumba. Pero no pudo ignorar el bulto que se movió a su lado, reclamando en una voz profunda y ronca quién había llamado. Los muertos no hablan, se dijo, y así no dijo nada. Dijera el otro lo que dijera.

Y así fue que esa noche, que dedicaría al descanso, se transformó en otra noche de vigilia. Al menos después de que cortara el teléfono. Ya más tarde vería qué tan cansada seguía. Pero no iba a resolver nada con quedarse acostada al lado de un constante ronquido bajo. Se destapó, bajó las piernas, delgadas, pálidas, pero envidiadas por sus mejores amigas, se puso unas pantuflas que siempre esperaban al lado de su cama para cuando llegaba el momento de ir al mundo, y fue hasta la cocina. Iba a tomar simple agua, en un simple vaso, hasta que eligió a último momento un café, en una amarilla taza.

Tres años, cinco meses, cuatro días, eso era lo que llevaba ya viviendo por su cuenta, sin depender de nadie en lo más mínimo. Años atrás, alguien que hubiera dicho que ella llegaría a ese punto habría sido considerado como un visionario del imposible, un buscador de la olla de oro al final del arcoíris. Y ella lo hubiera abalado, nunca habiendo pensado que terminaría donde terminó. Arrepentida no estaba, eso sin duda alguna. Ni su padre ni su madre habían planeado esa vida para ella, y estaba orgullosa de no haber seguido la línea que ambos le tenían planeada. No por odio, ni por rencor, mucho menos por resentimiento, sino por algo que no prefería hablar, algo que, a pesar de ser hablado en todas partes, le dolía decir, simple palabra como independencia.

Y pensaba en todo eso, daba vueltas a todo lo que había pasado mientras tomaba su café, sentada ahora en un banquillo de la barra que separaba su ya mencionada cocina de su sala-comedor-multiuso. Le gustaba el café dulce, muy dulce, y sin una gota de leche. Como mínimo, siempre echaba cinco cucharadas de azúcar, independientemente del tamaño de la cuchara. Uno de sus amigos ya le había dicho algo de la diabetes, del exceso de dulces, y demás. Pero ella lo equilibraba. Si comía mucho azúcar un día, echaba poca sal. Si mucha sal, poco azúcar. Así no solo mantenía el gusto siempre más constante en uno de los extremos, sino que se aseguraba de no juntar dos potenciales problemas. Y sí, toda la teoría, sabía que no tenía sentido, pero a ella lo banal le resultaba entretenido.

Miraba el fondo de su taza, que todavía tenía un resto, un recuerdo, del café que había estado tomando, marrón mezclado con amarillo, una extraña, intrigante y llamativa combinación. Hizo una nota mental para comprar algo urgentemente al día siguiente, y justo en ese momento unas manos le agarraron la cintura, y una boca atacó su cuello. Se dejó hacer, volviendo a acostarse sin molestarse ni por las luces, ni por la taza, ni por algo que no fuera estar. Simplemente, estar.

En alguna otra parte de la misma ciudad, en otro departamento ocupado por otra persona, se dejó escuchar un suspiro. Ya estaba sola, ya se podía relajar de que su consciencia había sido escuchada, había sido calmada por un silencio en alguna parte. Ahora ella sí iba a poder dormir, iba a conseguir descansar. Pensó en volver a su cuarto, pero la idea le dio cierto asco. No podía, tenía que al menos dedicar una noche a una suerte de luto imaginario, imaginario porque nadie había muerto.

La reunión había sido acordada para las cuatro de la tarde. Y formal como suena, ciertamente lo era, porque las cosas habían estado algo tensas entre todos, fuera por no verse hacía mucho tiempo o por otros asuntos que ahora no vienen al caso. El parque había parecido una buena idea al principio, el aire fresco, la tarde, pero afrontémoslo, ya ninguno de ellos tenía trece, y no tenían ganas de encontrarse en un lugar concurrido por niños. No porque no los quisieran, sino porque de lo que seguramente todos querían hablar no era propio de hablar en un lugar así. Y no es una exigencia que el tema de conversación fuera lo que es probable varios anden pensando. Son esas charlas definidas como "de grandes" que a veces son solo charlas, pero que reciben ese título para resaltar en la curiosidad de los que no pueden escuchar, de esos que "no tienen la madurez suficiente".

Un bar fue su final elección, la noche su final horario. La hora, en realidad ni es importante, teniendo en cuenta que todos iban a llegar cuando pudieran y se iban a ir cuando todos lo hicieran, o cuando se viera el deseo de ello en los ojos de la mayoría de los presentes, cuando mínimo. La organización la dejaron para la más organizada del grupo, Mimi. Ella, siempre dispuesta a ocuparse de eventos tales como reuniones, más aun si era entre amigos, había estado a punto de sugerir ir a algún departamento de alguno. Hasta que se acordó de la situación, y decidió callarse y buscar el mejor bar que pudo. Se encargó de reservar las mesas que consideraba óptimas para los ocho, cerca tanto de la barra, como de una ventana para poder ver afuera y a pocos metros del baño. Sí, se esmeraba cuando quería y en lo que podía, siendo probable que nadie notara de forma consciente el cauteloso análisis.

Y el día acordado, antes de salir, plantó su mejor máscara de sonrisa, su mejor intento de superficialidad, y salió, vestida con la mejor ropa que tenía para la ocasión. Había decidido encontrarse con alguien más antes de ir al bar, ya dirían que se habían encontrado por casualidad en alguna vereda de toda esa ciudad. Su lugar de reunión había sido sin duda el parque, a diferencia de cuando habían hablado con el resto. Teniendo en cuenta que ya la luna estaba plantada en el negro del cielo, y que todos los niños dormían en sus camas, nadie podría interrumpir sus conversaciones "de grandes".

Ella no fue la primera en llegar, y la razón de ello era, con casi toda seguridad, la caballerosidad que se escondía detrás del hombre que la esperaba ya sentado en una de las bancas, vestido de forma, por tener que elegir una palabra para describir, descuidada. Y, a falta de otra palabra que surrealista, ya que hablamos de adjetivos, digamos que la atmósfera tenía esa característica. Nadie nunca hubiera imaginado que ellos se encontrarían así. A espaldas de todos, pero sin esconderse de nadie.

―No se suponía que…

―Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso ―interrumpió él.

Esperó ella a que él siguiera, pero no parecía decidido o dispuesto a hacerlo. Más bien parecía haber dicho lo que tenía que decir, ni más ni menos. El problema era que ella quería agregar algo, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué. Sentía algo que tenía que nombrar, mencionar aunque fuera al pasar. Pero nada. Y él, viendo su indecisión, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, ella jamás abandonando su posición de pie a pocos pasos suyo, y se acercó a la chica. La abrazó por la cintura, como tantas veces había hecho desde tiempo ya, y se acercó a sus labios. Quería callar sus pensamientos antes de que pudieran salir, no por él sino por ella, por su preocupación. Pero ya era una batalla perdida, los ojos de Mimi perdidos en alguna parte, no mirando al frente, sino a un costado, a un árbol, o quizás solo hacia donde estaba el árbol. Lo importante es que él no pudo cumplir su cometido.

―No será bueno si nos ven llegar juntos ―soltó entonces ella.

―Ya hablamos de esto, diremos que nos encontramos de casualidad.

―Aunque así fuera, lo mejor es no levantar sospecha de ningún tipo.

― ¿Qué propones?

―Espera a que yo me adelante unas cuadras, si llegamos con aunque sea un minuto de diferencia, nadie va a pensar en nada.

Y, al mismo tiempo que ellos planeaban, otra chica del grupo terminaba de prepararse para salir. Ni importa lo que lleva puesto, que no va a durar tanto como uno podría pensar que duraría en el cuerpo de una mujer. A diferencia de muchas, ella no tardaba tanto en estar lista, y siempre le halagaban el cómo salía, en especial su amiga fanática de la moda. Sacó su celular para ver la hora, la fecha del primero de Agosto patente en la pantalla, como un recuerdo imborrable. Quiso quedarse donde estaba cuando se percató. Parecía todo a propósito, todo planeado. Que se reunieran después de tanto tiempo todos en ese día, lo hacía triste. Ni siquiera triste, más bien desesperante.

Podía sentir una voz, al fondo de su cabeza, que le repetía una frase una y otra vez, incesante, incansable. Era un susurro apenas, pero era suficiente para que constantes escalofríos bajaran por su espalda semi-descubierta. No se iba a dejar caer, no iba a dejar de salir por una memoria algo borrosa de algo que bien pudo nunca haber pasado, claro tienen todos que cuando uno no ve o presencia algo no puede estar seguro de la veracidad de lo contado. Y con ese pensamiento, Sora salió de su departamento, y de su letargo.

Un mensaje le llegó mientras cerraba con llave la puerta, y, cuando lo leyó, sonrió. Sería la única vez que lo haría en un tiempo, después de esa noche.

"Sora, ya estoy esperando abajo, es mejor que te apures, el taxi nos cobrará demasiado".

Y así se encontró con la única amiga con quien había mantenido contacto por seis largos años. Hikari estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, con sus manos sobre su regazo, con una mueca de alegría mientras su pelirroja amiga subía al auto junto con ella, indicándole la mayor al conductor hacia dónde irían entonces.

Así, las dos estuvieron en el bar primeras, yendo directamente a la mesa que Mimi les había repetido hasta el cansancio, sentándose a esperar al resto. Lo correcto quizás sería pedir algo, pensaban, pero después recapacitaban que quizás tendrían que esperar al resto. No era educado, para ellas, esperar ya instaladas. Darían una sensación de impuntualidad a quienes llegaran después que ellas, que serían todos. Y, por suerte ambas pensaban igual, porque sino, sabiendo sobre la personalidad de ambas chicas, se habría armado una discusión que quién sabe cómo habría terminado.

Jou fue el primero en llegar de los demás. Mientras lo veía entrar, con el pelo más corto que había llevado en alguna etapa de su vida, no pudo evitar notar la irracionalidad de haber dejado de tratar con él. Bien podría haber mantenido aunque fuera un mínimo contacto con su amigo de casi toda la vida. Además, recordaba que ese día, él había sido el único que realmente se había preocupado.

Fuera de remordimientos, desde que entró, mientras lo saludó, y cuando él se sentó, después ella, a su lado, no dejaba de preguntarse eso. ¿Por qué, si siempre había sido tan buen amigo, tan considerado con todos los que lo rodeaban? Podía pensar en una razón, pero de vociferarla en sus pensamientos, se daría cuenta de su penosa situación personal, y prefirió callarse a sí misma y enfocarse en su alrededor. La reunión estaba empezando.

Siguiente, llegó Koushiro, viéndolos casi apenas entrar al bar, saludándolos de lejos con una mano, sonrisa en sus labios. Y Sora también se preguntó el porqué de haberse alejado de él, que nunca había albergado malos deseos en su interior. Al igual que su amigo de pelo azul, se sentó, saludó, y se puso a hablar.

―Podríamos ir pidiendo algo, ¿no les parece? ―preguntó Hikari, queriendo, evidentemente, pedir algún trago, pero sin ánimos de pedirlo sola. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

Los tres últimos en llegar fueron Taichi, Yamato y Mimi. Y Sora otra vez se preguntó por el alejamiento de sus amigos. No se podía terminar de explicar la tensión de una situación que había resultado en la separación de todos como grupo, como unión que habían sido hacía mucho. La cara de Yamato, a diferencia de la del resto, era de pena disimulada. Escondida atrás del frío de su rostro, disfrazada como una curva en forma de sonrisa, que si fuera sincera no tendría que existir siquiera. Y era entendible que así fuera, por más que había algo que todavía se rompía en Sora al ver a su amigo así.

Los tres saludaron a los cuatro, y los cuatro a los tres. Siete vasos aparecieron, tres previos que ya estaban vacíos hicieron de compañía. La incomodidad desapareció en principio, todos tan enfrascados en sus conversaciones particulares. Pero, fue poco a poco que todos empezaron a notar a todos, y a algunos que no se dirigían la palabra en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera una mirada. Y entonces el recuerdo del saludo de todos volvió, reconociendo ahora algunas frialdades que había habido desde el minuto cero. Y una pregunta que rondaba a Hikari sin querer abandonarla, ¿por qué Jou y Yamato se odiarían tanto?

Mientras que Taichi no podía dejar de ver a su hermana. La veía siempre, todos los fines de semana al menos un día a almorzar, si podían compartir vacaciones mejor, aunque ya no podían siempre que querían. Con sus veinticinco años, y todo el trabajo que tenía, Taichi no podía hacer todo lo que quería. Pero ya no la miraba de la misma manera, sino con una nueva luz, luz que no lo decepcionaba, ni le daba miedo. Solo hacía que la viera de otra forma, tardando en darse cuenta que lo que tenía enfrente no era su hermanita sino una mujer hecha y derecha.

―Tai ―lo llamó Sora de repente, con ese apodo que siempre le había dicho.

Y él supo que quería que fueran a hablar a otra parte, porque quería preguntarle algo privado. Dos años hacía que no se veían por más de dos segundos, tres que no se hablaban. La eterna mejor-amistad que habían proclamado estaba rota. Destruida. No quedaba nada, y, mientras pensaba en eso, Taichi se dejó guiar por Sora hasta afuera del bar, donde, casi por reflejo, buscó en su bolsillo sus cigarrillos y prendió uno.

― ¿Por qué Jou y Matt no se hablan? ―preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente, como si pensara que la verdad se escondía en su piel.

― ¿Cómo que por qué? ―preguntó él, incrédulo.

Y entendió el moreno, por ver la cara de confusión de su hasta tiempo atrás mejor amiga, que en realidad no tenía idea de nada. Si supiera un poco más allá de lo concreto, entonces no estaría así, a menos que fuera una excelente actriz, posibilidad que nunca está de más tener en cuenta. De cualquier manera, él no era el indicado para hablar de eso, siendo algo que solo dos personas, tres en realidad, podían contar. Él solo había sido un cruel espectador, de esos que, sin aplaudir, pide más, y cada vez más, para que la miseria se plante en la historia. No se sentía culpable, porque sabía que no lo era. Si tuviera un ápice de culpa, entonces sería totalmente culpable. Más allá de todo, dijo:

―No soy el indicado para hablar, Sora.

―Pero sabes qué es lo que pasa.

―Como todos, creía yo. Ahora me pregunto quién más no sabrá.

― ¿Sabrá qué?

―No soy el indicado, te acabo de decir.

―Voy a preguntarle a Matt directamente.

―Mejor a Jou, Yamato no va a contarte lo más mínimo.

―Eso va a terminar por matarte ―le tiró la pelirroja, señalando el cigarrillo, mientras entraba de nuevo al bar, dejándolo solo. Él había notado un detalle en ella, que no quiso mencionar para no romper el encanto, pero que ahora no dejaría pasar. No por haberlo dejado afuera, ni por haberle dicho que moriría por fumar, sino por no conformarse.

Sin apuros, terminó su cigarrillo en hondas caladas, disfrutando cada aspiración que iba incluida de aire frío, y cada exhalación acompañada de humo y aire caliente. Decidí no pensar en lo que pasaba entre medio. Prefería dejarlo como un eterno misterio del cual conocía la respuesta, pero elegía ignorarla. Sin saberlo, se estaba pareciendo a Sora respecto a su consciencia. Y entró, al terminar, sin prender otro, y sabiendo lo que quería hacer. Se sentó en su lugar entre Sora y Yamato, del otro lado de la chica Jou, del otro lado del chico Hikari, y apoyó su mano en la pierna de su amiga. Ella no pareció moverse más que para demostrar que le gustaba. Y lo comprobó. Cuando ya la reunión hubo terminado, se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento, ante lo que Hikari dijo que ella había viajado a la ida, y viajaría a la vuelta.

―Yo te acompaño, Karin ―dijo Yamato a la joven.

― ¿Y a mí quién? ―preguntó Mimi, aprovechando para reforzar su máscara.

―Yo te acompaño ―dijeron Jou y Koushiro al mismo tiempo, razón por la cual terminaron decidiendo acompañarla ambos, cada uno arruinando el plan del otro.

Mientras Yamato y Hikari caminaban, charlando por algunos metros, callando por otros, algo pasaba por la castaña. Un pensamiento de algo que su amiga había mencionado en el taxi, y que había sorprendido al conductor.

―Sí sabes que Sora no lleva nada debajo de ese vestido, ¿cierto? ―dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo por un segundo a Yamato.

―Ahora lo sé ―respondió simplemente él.

Y sabía el desenlace de toda esa historia. Al día siguiente, tanto él como su acompañante recibirían dos llamadas, una por cada miembro de la pareja, hablando de varias cosas. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba eso. Hacía tiempo que ellos dos no compartían el hecho de ser terceros. Hacía mucho que ambos no compartían muchas cosas. Esa noche, quizás, serviría para recuperar el tiempo perdido, aprovechar la libertad que de manera milagrosa, y gracias a la seducción femenina, se les había concedido. Así, sin tener siquiera que decirlo de manera indirecta, ambos tomaron rumbo hasta el departamento del rubio. Tanto Hikari como Yamato sabían qué pasaría.

Ocho se tendrían que haber reunido, pero fueron siete. Porque Mimi nunca contaba ese día, ese primero de agosto, en que de ocho a siete pasó en un segundo. Pero tampoco contaba con lo que había pasado después. Taichi, aunque equivocado al pensar que todos sabían, tampoco estaba muy errado. Pero incluso él ignoraba algo, algo que solo Ishida Yamato conocía. O que el rubio creía que sabía. Es imposible mantener secretos, pudieron notar tiempo, mucho tiempo, después. Nadie guarda un secreto, ese es el problema. Nadie puede guardarse nada. Así como la llamada que Mimi recibió la noche anterior a la reunión, así como muchos otros. Así como algo primordial.

― ¿Vino? ―preguntó Matt en alguna parte.

―Por favor, en el mueble al lado de ese sillón ―respondió Sora, en otra parte.

―Siempre pensé qué otros usos podría darse al vino aparte de tomarse ―dijo Hikari, con Yamato.

―Quizás el mismo que al del agua de la ducha ―retrucó Taichi, con Sora.

* * *

 **Quizás es algo confuso/misterioso, o lo que sea. Lo catalogué de Drama y no de Misterio porque me parece que, a la larga, va a ser más lo primero que lo segundo. Y puse Romance porque, bueno, se habrá notado. En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y cualquier error que puedan notar en ortografía, o alguna contradicción argumental (no entra como tal el que Mimi haya llegado con los chicos a la par) háganme saber.  
**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


	2. II

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia sin embargo, sí.**

 **¡Disfruten! :D**

* * *

II

Kido Jou no tenía idea de qué era lo que hacía en ese sillón estilo diván, de negro cuero. Hay que tener en cuenta que en realidad no había tomado demasiado, lo que volvía más extraño el no encontrar una explicación. De cualquier manera, ahí estaba, acostado, recién despierto, sin saber tampoco la hora exacta. No reconocía el departamento, y eso lo hizo preocuparse más. Hasta que su amigo apareció, con el cabello mojado y una toalla de mano alrededor de su cuello.

― ¿Y Mimi? ―preguntó, acordándose de algo cuando menos.

―Se fue.

― ¿Estuvo aquí?

―Insistió, se quedó a pasar la noche. Nada pasó, si es tu pregunta.

Esa no era la pregunta del mayor, bien sabía en el fondo Koushiro que se equivocaba. Su en algún momento cercano amigo debía de estar preguntándose mil cosas más que quién había estado con quién. La vista de Jou se desvió al reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes, tratando de encontrar salvarse de una de sus incógnitas, entendemos todos que el saber la hora nos hace en cierto grado creedores de la posesión del tiempo. Y así se supo en el mediodía. De no ser porque sabía qué día era, ya estaría nervioso de haberse olvidado de hacer algo.

Hizo memoria de la noche anterior, sin encontrarse con algún tipo de niebla, comprendiendo entonces que su primer susto de ignorancia había sido solo por el adormilamiento. Recordó cómo había terminado todo, y por un segundo no apreció en demasía al hombre que se estaba sentando en un sillón frente a él, a almorzar. Dos caras resaltaron de entre el resto, al haber tenido que opacar a una tercera por caprichos de alguna suerte de voluntad exterior. Lo más probable era que su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que implicaba el no dejar que ella acompañara a quien quería. O quizás sí sabía, e inconscientemente lo había dejado pasar.

Pero sus memorias no se detuvieron en ese punto demasiado, sino solo el tiempo suficiente como para considerar lo recién dicho. Reparó entonces en un encuentro, una mirada con la que se había cruzado después de bastante tiempo, y que esperaba no cruzarse nunca más. No había sido perfecto en su vida, y no pretendía serlo, conociendo sus limitaciones y cada vez aprendiendo más de ellas. Y esa imperfección lo había hecho hacer cosas de las que ciertamente no se enorgullecía, cosas que prefería que quedaran enterradas a cientos y cientos de metros bajo tierra. Y que, por suerte o por estrategia, había logrado mantener así en la mayoría de los casos. Mas sabía que era inevitable que alguien supiera, más teniendo en cuenta quién era la persona que había sido afectada. Y entendía ese odio al mismo tiempo que lo despreciaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Aborrecía ser mirado con esos ojos secos, libres de toda emoción que no fuera ira. No era perfecto, pero quien lo juzgaba tampoco. También su juez tenía de qué arrepentirse, da la casualidad que sobre el mismo tema sobre el cual lo juzgaba y del cual Jou tanto crujía sus dientes por las noches.

―Tengo un secreto ―soltó de la nada Koushiro, sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

El mayor se limitó a esperar que el pelirrojo hablara, pero no lo vio dispuesto a ello. Esperó por lo menos un minuto, que dedicó a cerrar los hilos de su mente, a cortar con la corriente eléctrica que lo hacía enojarse y apenarse al mismo tiempo, para poder concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en esa conversación que estaba por empezar, que sino después la gente reclama que nunca es escuchada y la charla se pierde en un sinsentido de discusión.

― ¿Cuál? ―terminó por preguntar, al no ver muy dispuesto de hablar a su amigo.

―No dije que te lo contaría ―respondió el menor, mirándolo a los ojos― que no hay ninguna razón para que te tenga la suficiente confianza.

Y así terminó de entender. No tenía ningún secreto, porque cuando eso se dice es para hablar, sino se calla. Eso no tenía más que el objetivo de hacer preguntas, solo que la entrevista estaba planteada de una forma muy sutil. Forma digna de presentar de una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía. Y fuera por querer limpiar su consciencia, sacar un poco de la carga iracunda que llevaba encima, o conceder un premio a su amigo por semejante originalidad al plantear su anhelo de saber sobre el pasado, supo, en cuanto el pelirrojo dijo lo último antes de callar, que le contaría todo lo que pudiera contarle sin arriesgar nada, con cada punto y cada coma.

A no mucha distancia de donde los dos anteriores se encontraban, había una cama, que se estaba moviendo incesantemente. Cama que, después de un rato y un grito, cesó tanto movimiento para entrar en una suerte de letargo. Dos personas había entre las sábanas, satisfechas, olvidando cualquier tipo de asunto que no fuera ese momento. O eso era lo que uno de los dos pensaba. La chica, que ahora estaba recostada sobre el chico, daba vueltas a un tema, que bien se sabe que las mujeres siempre han tenido la increíble capacidad de pensar en muchas cosas y en todas con la misma fuerza. En ese momento, por esa mente, pasaba tanto el placer como una pregunta. Pregunta que le daba miedo de hacer, temía que no fuera apropiada. Y de momento se la guardó.

―Tengo que bañarme ―sentenció el chico después de una hora de quedarse descansando, sin dormir pero sin estar despiertos. Se levantó, y fue a buscar todas las cosas necesarias. El departamento era de ella, pero él bien sabía dónde estaba todo lo necesario, aunque en realidad no fuera un misterio para nadie, ni siquiera para alguien que fuera por primera vez. En cuanto escuchó el abrirse de la ducha, Sora agarró su celular, dispuesta a marcar un número. Quiso contenerse, pero simplemente no pudo, por más que dudó qué número marcar, no porque no sabía quién sería más confiable, sino porque sospechaba sobre la utilidad de su llamada. Sumando el hecho de algún eco nostálgico que apareció en su mente. Marcó, con más decisión ahora, al primer número al que se había dispuesto a. Tuvo que esperar diez eternos segundos, contados, hasta que una voz del otro lado se escuchara.

―Taichi ―oyó a pesar del ruido que el agua hacía tan cerca de él.

Suspiró de alivio cuando del otro lado lo atendieron. Pensó que, quizás, su amigo seguiría durmiendo, aprovechando la falta de responsabilidades que el día les otorgaba. De hecho, después de su tranquilidad, fue curiosidad lo que sintió, entendiendo que lo más lógico era que su amigo durmiera. No porque fuera de mucho dormir, sino justamente por lo contrario. Raramente superaba las tres horas de sueño por noche, y había creído que aprovecharía para recuperarse y encarar otra semana de arduo trabajo.

― ¿Con ese tono es con el que saludas a un amigo? ―preguntó el moreno, con una media sonrisa, para intentar cambiar el gruñido que su amigo le había soltado mientras decía su nombre.

Y Taichi nunca supo qué fue lo que respondió su amigo, porque justo en un silencio ínfimo, escuchó otra voz del otro lado, que hablaba con cierto grado de alegría, pero sin estar alegre, la típica simpatía de algunas personas, constante con todos y en todo. Pero no fue el tono de voz, mucho menos lo que dijo, que ni siquiera supo qué fue, lo que le llamó la atención, sino otra cosa que lo paralizó. Esa voz, le resultaba demasiado conocida, como si la tuviera incorporada en su memoria y no se pudiera ir aunque él así lo deseara.

― ¿Taichi? ―preguntó su amigo, ahora con una voz más clara y preocupación filtrándose. El moreno no lo sabía, pero Yamato había notado la voz de la chica, asustándose de inmediato, diciéndole en señas que estaba hablando con Yagami Taichi, y levantándose de la cama en la que estaban para ir a hablar a la sala, tratando de hacer que nada había pasado.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño recibió golpes del lado de afuera, llamando a quien se encontraba adentro. Y una petición, algo sugerente, fue lo que hizo que el moreno olvidara de momento lo que había oído, se despidiera de su amigo, y abriera la puerta. Ninguno de los dos hombres sabía que había un plan atrás de todo, para evitar que alguien se enterara de algo. Plan que fue demasiado improvisado, y con probabilidad de falla, pero que había sido un éxito gracias a una suerte que ninguna de las dos sabía que poseía.

Más allá de cualquier forma geométrica que incluya romance, los días siguieron pasando. Uno atrás de otro. El cinco de Agosto llegó tan rápido como se fue, y así las semanas se sucedieron hasta el noveno mes del año, que duró menos que un suspiro, desembocando en un frío Octubre. Y las vidas de los siete que el primer día de Agosto se habían reunido, fue volviendo a la gris normalidad en la que se habían encontrado antes. No se volvieron a hablar, fuera de los que ya de por sí se hablaban. Todo volvió a ser como se suponía que tenía que ser. Tenso por una razón que muchos ignoraban, y cuya entera verdad solo uno creía que sabía.

Fue el día quince del mes en el que ya dijimos que se encontraban, que Hikari recibió una inesperada sorpresa. Buena o mala, fue una sorpresa, ya ella después sopesaría todo en una balanza imaginaria y decidiría qué tipo de carga tenía. No fue más que algo casual, que pasó en el tren. Por razones que no vienen al caso, la joven había salido de la ciudad, según ella por algo del trabajo, y de seguro no estaba mintiendo. Dos horas dice que estuvo viajando, entre ida y vuelta. En un día hizo ambos. Lo que le llevó a viajar, como ya dicho, no es importante, ya que ni siquiera tuvo algo de relevancia para la misma Hikari. Pero algo pasó, una vista de algo que ella no podría creer si se lo hubieran contado. No dijo nada, a nadie, porque tenía miedo de desenterrar algo que podría convertirse en peligroso. Aunque nunca era buena para guardarse nada, y supo que tenía que hablar con alguien de eso. Pensó en su mayor confidente, que no haría más que escuchar, y callar. Iba a llamar, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Mejor es que vaya personalmente, pensó, que sino algo podría perderse, siguió pensando. Y así, volviendo a las ocho de la noche, no fue a su departamento, sino que fue a otro, donde creía que estaría la persona que estaba buscando.

No se equivocaba, como comprobaría más tarde, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera ignorando algo. Mimi no esperaba que ella tocara a su puerta, pidiendo un momento para confesar algo que en realidad no tenía nada de malo, confesar un no accionar que no tenía punto en decirse, pero que la menor necesitaba decir. Y el no tener en cuenta ese pequeño detalle, haría que Hikari se llevara la segunda sorpresa del día. Pero eso tampoco viene al caso, en cuenta hay que tener que hay secretos que es mejor no conocer apenas se crean, para no caer en la tentación de confabular con ellos. Esa es la razón por la que lo que vio la chica no tiene relevancia ahora, o lo que vio al acercarse a donde su amiga vivía. Sí importa lo que vio en el tren, que ella le dijo a Mimi qué había sido. Y la mencionada se sorprendería tanto o más que quien le había dicho el secreto, sea porque ignoraba algo antes o porque ignoraba algo en el momento que hacía que esa conclusión resultara imposible.

― ¿Segura que lo viste? ―preguntó, ambas sentadas en la sala de la castaña mayor, un secreto que ambas en realidad sabían flotando entre ellas, queriendo saltar de las sombras.

―Segura ―fue lo único que respondió Hikari.

Y no dijeron nada más importante que eso, quizás alguien consiga entender la importancia de ese intercambio, que fue la única parte que alguien más pudo escuchar y sacar sus propias conclusiones a partir de ahí. Y fue después de eso que se despidieron, cada una demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que se había hablado y en lo que se había callado. Contra toda deducción, la siguiente línea no la dijo quien todos podrían pensar, y no fue en referencia a lo que se había tratado. Esa pregunta pedía por el silencio sobre el silencio que habían mantenido.

― ¿Podrías no contarle a nadie, guardar este secreto? ―preguntó Mimi, cuando abrió la puerta para que Hikari saliera.

―Trataré, pero sabes que será complicado.

―Vamos Kari, sabes que guardo demasiados secretos tuyos que son complicados de guardar ―insistió, con su máscara plantada en su cara de manera quizás demasiado notable.

Y ya fuera por lástima, seguramente por esa razón y no por otra, que ambas sabían que era el motor a llevarla a responder a Hikari que guardaría el secreto hasta que fuera imposible no contarlo y fuera por culpa de otras dos personas que no fueran ella. La menor se fue, algo indignada, que había prometido cenar con quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y saber que no podía contar muchas cosas no le hacía sentirse bien en lo más mínimo, que los secretos guardados a los mejores amigos tienen que ser demasiado oscuros. Sorpresa se llevó cuando recibió un mensaje de la chica que estaba entre sus pensamientos, diciendo que quizás lo mejor sería suspender el juntarse y pasarlo para otro día, que mejor sería al día siguiente almorzar o algo así. Y, aunque le molestó saber que se había echado culpa para nada, y que la tendría que volver a generar al día siguiente o cuando fuera que viera a Sora, se sintió también aliviada, que dicho sea de paso no solo no quería enfrentarse a ella con tantos secretos, sino que además estaba cansada por el viaje que había hecho.

Y el que Sora suspendiera no se debía a cansancio, o a algún viaje, no al menos en el sentido de largo viaje como se suele tomar. Lo que tuvo que recorrer fueron algunas cuadras, quizás demasiadas para ir caminando sola de noche, pero que no se arrepentía de hacer. Y, al tocar una puerta que para alguien podría ser al azar, otra persona la recibió del otro lado. Sentía que veía todo en cámara lenta, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás no era la mejor idea lo que estaba haciendo, y que por más que ya fuera tarde podría darse la vuelta y retirarse, tratando de conservar la dignidad de quien ahora era su anfitrión.

―La comida ya está lista ―dijo él, haciéndose a un lado― ¿De qué era de lo que querías hablar?

No era usual que él fuera tan directo al grano, pero después de tanto tiempo podía ser perfectamente que Jou hubiera cambiado un poco cuando mínimo. Así que pasó, decidida sin duda a hablar, le gustara lo que fuera a decir a su amigo, si podía seguir considerándolo de tal manera, o no. No se preocupaba de la carga de la noticia, sino de la respuesta. Eso le daba pánico, lo que le contestaría. Lo que diría que había pasado, o no había pasado. Si él fingiría demencia para no decir nada, o se soltaría, si tendría que ofrecer abrir una botella de alcohol para aflojarle la lengua, que no llegaría más allá para conseguir un secreto.

―Pasaron muchos años desde que nos juntamos todos, si no contamos cuando nos vimos hace mes y medio.

―Cierto ―dijo Kido Jou, presintiendo por dónde iría todo el asunto.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Sora.

Y él supo, enseguida, que ella no aceptaría una respuesta típica como hablar de tiempo y de responsabilidades. Que ella no estaba ya para ser engañada tan fácil, que tampoco dejaría engañarse así. Que ella no era idiota, y que si no era por él se enteraría de otra manera, quisiera él o no. Y prefería, en el fondo, que él fuera quien hablara, sabiendo que sino la tergiversación sería inevitable, por más que esa acción fuera totalmente subjetiva, si el otro que le contara creería que él tiene la objetividad en sus manos. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?, se preguntaba mientras miraba a los ojos a su amiga. Estaban sentados a la mesa, comiendo algo que para él ya resultaba insípido. No tenía idea Jou de que para Sora la comida tampoco tenía sabor alguno, y para nadie que estuviera escuchando lo tendría, lo que hace que esa comida sea sin sabor, o al menos tan a opinión que parece que se vuelve verdad. Y ambos esperaban, por más que uno era quien llevaba la palabra. Y el Superior Jou, como antaño le habían llamado, no pudo evitar pensar en Koushiro, y en cómo había contado parte de la historia a él. Cada vez parecía ser que se le hacía más y más difícil quedarse callado. Algo era seguro, a Sora le contaría todo, sin dudarlo, mientras que al pelirrojo le había omitido información, fuera por la razón que fuese la toma de esta decisión.

―Sabes muy bien por qué ―decidió responder Jou, eligiendo no saltar directamente a la historia, sino tratar de averiguar en la medida de lo posible todo lo que Sora sabía.

―En realidad, creía que lo sabía ―empezó ella―. Hasta Agosto de este año, cuando Tai me dijo que algo había pasado, y que el indicado para preguntarle serías tú.

― ¿Juras no contar nada? ―preguntó él, mirándola con una seriedad que solo es digna de ver cuando alguien no quiere hablar y lo hace a su pesar.

Después de la respuesta afirmativa de ella, los labios del hombre empezaron a moverse, articulando sonidos y palabras, que hacían que la atención de la pelirroja fuera atraída cada vez más, y que sus ojos tuvieran mil y un matices de diferentes emociones, desde su indignación hasta su decepción. No creía poder soportar la verdad completa, y fue por eso que, a lo que ella suponía era la mitad del relato, se levantó de su asiento, le pidió a su amigo que callara, se despidió lo más cortésmente que pudo, y huyó a su departamento. Huyó de una verdad que no quería enfrentar a ninguna costa, que quería evitar con todo su ser. Y Jou, en su casa, palabra y comida en la boca, supo que su secreto no estaba a salvo, y que tendría que persuadir a Sora a escuchar todo y callar, o a olvidar todo y seguir callando. La solución no sería fácil, teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable era que ella lo evitara e ignorara. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo apresurado de su postura antes de comenzar a relatar, y se golpeó mentalmente por perder esa serenidad que siempre había tenido.

En alguna parte, que ni siquiera viene al caso ahora, alguien recién despertaba. Eran ya pasadas las tres de la tarde, pero realmente no le interesaba. De vez en cuando, cuando abría los ojos, trataba de recapitular cómo era que estaba donde estaba. Cómo era posible que hubiera terminado en ese particular lugar, y la respuesta variaba dependiendo de dónde era que se despertaba. Si era confortable y cálido, su respuesta era positiva. Y viceversa, si era frío e incómodo, su respuesta era negativa. De ahí, todos los intermedios también. Algunos incluían ira, arrepentimiento, deseo, anhelo, alegría, llanto, risa y demás. Sus días eran montañas rusas de sentimientos, al menos hasta que encontraba lo que más buscaba cada día. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que había cambiado tan radicalmente, y nunca había vuelto a su viejo yo, a excepción de un día hacía poco, que no volvería a repetir por odio a renunciar. Volvería, quizás, seguramente, pero no lo haría hasta que no le dijeran, hasta que no se sintiera mejor, por más que no estuviera haciendo nada por estarlo.

¿Quién sabría dónde estaba? O si estaba, para el caso. Que él supiera, una sola persona, dos en realidad, pero no más que eso. Ni siquiera la persona que más tendría que saber sabía. No tenía idea. Pero tampoco se preocupó más de lo que creyó necesario por pensar en eso, tan ocupado que estaba en buscar en una de las fuentes a las que siempre iba algunas monedas. Si alguien lo viera, no diría que era más que alguien tacaño, con ropas un poco gastadas. Había logrado mantener las formas después de tantos años, quizás por nostalgia.

Caminó hasta donde sabía venderían lo que quería, entró y salió demasiado rápido para ser saludado por alguien que se lo cruzara a excepción de la vendedora, que a esa siempre saludaba porque le convenía tener la mejor relación posible, por dos razones. Y ya con lo que quería, caminó hasta donde quiso, se sentó en donde creía era mejor, que resultó ser la playa, decidido había estado a ir a un lugar donde pudiera ir fácilmente a visitar al mar, y se sentó sobre la arena, sintiendo el viento golpear en su cara, el vino atravesar su garganta. Combinación apacible para él, calmándole el temblor en las manos que su cuerpo, por mal acostumbramiento, había desarrollado, su cerebro entrando en una bizarra lucidez. Y cuando terminó, se levantó, e hizo lo que había prometido hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo, lo que había prometido a alguien siempre y cuando pudiera guardar su secreto. Evitó la tentación de correr al mar para sentir el agua salada rodear su cuerpo, se dio vuelta y enfiló a un edificio en particular, entrando en desconfianza, pero sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Hacía dos meses se había decidido, y había buscado la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo. Y quién diría que lo haría por voluntad propia, y no arrastrado como ya lo habían intentado. El cambio quería salir de él, y por eso no le importaba romper su rechazo a caminar. Sus pies pedían que no, pero una parte de él gritaba que sí.

― ¿Nombre? ―le preguntó la mujer en la recepción.

―Takaishi Takeru ―respondió él.

―Bienvenido ―respondió la mujer, con una sonrisa que reflejaba tanto lástima como alegría. Y mientras Takeru entraba al lugar, mientras se adentraba estando en algún punto reacio pero ignorando esa sensación, escuchó que la recepcionista decía algo por las líneas de "tan joven", y casi se retiró, si no fuera porque ya había prometido hacía demasiado tiempo y estaba en verdadera falta. Muchas cosas podrían haber pasado, pero todavía él mantenía una promesa cuando la hacía, por más que le llevara mucho cumplirla.

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado. ¡Saludos! :D  
**


	3. III

**Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia con su trama sí. Como odio tener que hacer el Disclaimer, seguramente dejarán de verlo en algún momento.**

 **Y bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta entrega, y eso. ¡Disfruten! :D**

* * *

III

―Soy yo ―dijo la voz de la persona que esperaba abajo, a que le abrieran la puerta al edificio. No hubo ninguna duda de parte de quien tenía que dar entrada. Mientras sabía que su visitante subía hasta donde ella vivía, puso agua para preparar café o té, para estar cubierta en todo lo que a un anfitrión debería concernirle. Se impacientaba, la paciencia nunca había sido una virtud suya, y no podía dejar de caminar por su cocina. No resultaba un recorrido demasiado extenso, teniendo en cuenta que la pasaba más tiempo girando para poder dirigirse al otro extremo que llevando sus pies uno adelante del otro.

Él sabía dónde estaba la llave de emergencia, así que no se molestó en tocar la puerta cuando estuvo frente a ella. No quiso que ella tuviera que llevar su ansiedad hasta más allá de donde físicamente estaba. Por eso abrió, como si fuera su propia casa, y entró, viéndola en la ínfima cocina, agua calentándose. Agradeció por lo último, y fue a buscar dos tazas. En la suya, negra, puso tres cucharadas de café y ninguna de azúcar. En la de ella, amarilla, dos de café, cinco de azúcar. Ya conocía su bizarra costumbre de azucarar. Cuando el agua estuvo, la vertió en la mezcla de polvo marrón con blanco, y fue hasta uno de los sillones de la sala.

―No muerdo ―dijo entonces, cuando ya estuvo sentado, con una sonrisa que podría decirse tranquilizadora, aunque por adentro fuera él mismo un manojo de nervios incontrolables, sería bueno agregar que, indistintamente a cómo se sintiera, él siempre se preocupaba por que los que lo rodeaban se encontraran bien y, si acaso no lo estaban, ofrecer todas las circunstancias para ello. La realidad, de todas formas, era que él estaba demasiado ansioso. Y no diría que con miedo, porque eso ya iría si se quiere un poco contra la personalidad de este joven en particular, por más que el miedo sea inevitable a cualquier mortal.

―Ya lo sé ―respondió ella, acercándose con cautela. Si le preguntaran a ella qué opinaba que significaba esa visita, ella contestaría con toda certeza, sin equivocarse, aunque no supiera con exactitud la verdad. Es que la joven que estaba parada, dudando en sentarse o no, con las manos apretándose entre ellas, sí reconocería que tenía miedo. No era por nada que había estado con él tantas veces, y no era por nada que ella también quería hablar con él. Pero, siendo como era, ella iba a callar, porque era lo mejor para otros. Ella podría seguir viviendo, sin ningún problema, aprendería a sobrellevar su vida, como había hecho esos últimos años. Sin embargo, el escuchar, el oír lo que sabía que le iba a decir, la destruía.

―Mimi ―dijo él entonces, no mirándola a ella sino a la mesa de té que estaba frente a él― no quiero decirte lo que estoy por decirte.

No tiene que decir nada, pensó ella, no tiene sentido que diga nada. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos dos había oficializado nada nunca, a excepción de un brevísimo período de tiempo. Pero todo era demasiado complicado para ambos, y se quedaron donde sabían que estaban cómodos, los dos con algo que querían decir y en el fondo no podían. En él, la duda. En ella, la amistad. Esos eran los dos factores que les impedían hablar. Y la una excusa podía borrar a la otra, si no fuera que tenían que ser dichas para eso. Por eso, no tiene que decir nada, seguía pensando ella, habiendo tenido todo lo ya dicho en consideración.

¿Desde cuándo tenían tanto intervalo a la hora de hablar? Esa incógnita flotaba entre los dos, y en los dos, como algo imposible de responder. No era normal entre ellos, y no querían que se convirtiera en lo normal.

―Por más que no quieras, si crees es lo debido, habla.

―Ese es el problema, que no sé si lo sea.

―Siempre fuiste de esos.

― ¿De quiénes?

―No importa. Hoy vi a Sora, me dijo que estaba muy contenta por algo.

― ¿Qué podrá ser?

―Quizás tú ya sabes la respuesta en realidad, Tai.

Se sintió raro que ella lo llamara así, habiéndole dicho siempre Taichi. Pero él estaba seguro de que no había sido accidental, sino que lo había hecho con toda la intención. Él, después de todo, era uno de los pocos, sino el único, que conocía a la verdadera Mimi, a la que se escondía detrás de la máscara, la que guardaba demasiados secretos de todos sin que nadie lo supiera, en la que se podía confiar siempre, la Mimi perceptiva, comprensiva, bondadosa pero, a veces, vengativa y, si la situación lo daba, manipuladora. Había sido, después de todo, esa etapa polifacética suya la que le había llamado la atención cuando habían entrado ya en confianza. La que lo había movido a interesarse por ella en otro grado.

―Tai, ya me dijiste lo que me tenías que decir, ¿no? ―preguntó Mimi, medio afirmando, queriendo que su ya-no-sabía-qué se fuera de su departamento.

―No, no puedo irme sin decirlo directamente ―diciendo esto, se levantó de donde estaba, conste que Mimi estaba al lado suyo y no despegó la vista de él cuando se levantó y enfiló a la puerta―. Se acabó.

Y así se fue. Y Mimi, que se suponía tendría que querer llorar, no sentía nada. Se había ido, pero ella en parte ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, en algún u otro momento, y que era inevitable. En cuanto se habían juntado antes de ir al bar, en ese parque, ella había sabido. Desde que se habían encontrado con Yamato, y le habían dicho que se habían cruzado de casualidad, como había sido su plan inicial. En todas partes había habido indicios de que él se iría, y ella lo sabía. Al parecer, no había terminado de conocerla, que si no se hubiera cuidado más o, cuando menos, hubiera terminado todo antes. Y hubo algo, una oración, que Mimi no dijo, y que hubiera querido decir. Eso era lo que le producía la querencia de llorar, y no el que Taichi la rechazara. Porque sí, la había terminado rechazando. Las tazas ya pedían ser lavadas, ambas con el café por la mitad, ese recordatorio de lo parecidos que eran ambos.

Takeru había pasado ya varios días donde estaba, espero no sea necesario aclarar dónde, puesto que no es un lugar al que nadie desee ir, y de todas formas se revelará en otra ocasión si ya no se sabe. De cualquier manera, iba, según su cuenta personal, doce días, y todavía no solo no estaba listo para irse, sino que tampoco quería. Lo que le habían dicho que le pasaría, no le había pasado, y eso hacía que él estuviera optimista respecto a su situación, sus ayudantes también. A decir verdad, la gente que lo rodeaba le hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo, y por ocho de todos los días que había estado ahí se preguntaba si no sería mejor quedarse para siempre, siendo ayudado primero, ayudando después. Quizás ese era su lugar en el mundo, que se supone todos tenemos. Quizás ahí era a donde pertenecía, donde muchos veían un agujero de desesperación, y él veía una fuente de esperanza.

Estaba cenando, rodeado de gente, algunos en peores condiciones, otros en mejores. No se hablaba mucho, no se decía mucho cuando se hablaba, porque todos tenían sus propios pensamientos, sus propias vidas perdidas y a recuperar, y todos se concentraban en eso. Aun no había una suficiente confianza, a pesar de que se sintieran cómodos todos. Nadie quería develar, de momento, la realidad de su existencia. Lo que llevaba al muchacho a pensar. A recordar. Cuándo todo había pasado, qué lo había llevado a eso, y, todavía más, quién era quien más lo había ayudado. Porque sí, una persona, de la que Takeru siempre se acordó con una sonrisa, lo había ayudado a sobremanera, mucho más de lo que otros. Y no era por más que por haber sido cómplice. No de su desastre, sino de su deseo de vindicación. Y para eso, esa persona había sacrificado una amistad realmente valiosa.

Terminó de comer, llevando su plato a donde tenía que lavarlo. Hacía todo él, según le habían dicho desde el minuto cero. Por suerte, el temblor de sus manos desaparecía poco a poco, hasta que ya podía controlarlo. Los primeros tres días, había tardado media hora en limpiar su plato, su vaso y todo lo que había usado para el almuerzo. Las cosas mejoraban, y era visible el cómo mejoraban, aunque al parecer, según le había dicho uno de sus ayudantes, como a él le gustaba llamarlos, la peor parte no ocurría todavía, dado que esa se daba en otro nivel, y no en el visible del temblor.

Pensó que irse a dormir directamente después de cenar no era algo apropiado, no por pensar en educación o algo, que ya en su cuarto no tenía que ser educado con nadie teniendo la suerte y desgracia de dormir solo, sino que en realidad no estaba cansado en lo más mínimo. No había gastado demasiadas energías, por no decir que no había gastado energías en ningún nivel. Por eso, fue hasta la biblioteca que había, una estantería que iba del piso al techo y ocupaba todo el ancho de una pared del salón principal, y se dedicó a buscar. Leyó varios títulos, varios nombres de autores y varias contratapas. Pero no terminaba de decidirse. Había al menos cuatro que le llamaban la atención, pero no quería llevarse todos, le parecía algo, cómo decirlo, fuera de lugar. Fue hasta que la misma mujer que lo había recibido el primer día en la recepción pasó cerca de él y le dijo:

―Puedes llevarte los que quieras, siempre que los devuelvas cuando los hayas terminado.

Y así su pequeño dilema fue solucionado por una voz al aire, si es que esa voz había existido y no había sido solo el hecho de ver a esa mujer caminar por ahí e imaginarse que decía lo que al parecer le había dicho. Pero su problema ya había desaparecido. Agarró los cuatro libros, libros no muy gruesos pero de mucho contenido, y se los llevó hasta su cuarto. El de tapa naranja fue el elegido a ser empezado. A su cuarto había entrado a las once de la noche. A dormir, se fue a las tres de la mañana, tres capítulos de cada libro ya leídos, decididos los dos favoritos, y una sonrisa de estar complacido en su rostro.

Desde que Sora había hablado con Jou, que no podía dormir bien. No porque lo que le había contado fuera de pesadilla precisamente, aunque tampoco era de ensueño, sino por una preocupación que estaba apareciendo en ella, subiendo y bajando por su pecho, en una sinfonía de insomnio. Su vida iba mejorando, eso era bien cierto, no obstante sentía que no era lo más correcto que eso estuviera pasando. Porque, parecía, si uno mejoraba otro empeoraba, y ella prefería estar del lado peor, que bien se sabe que el amor es desear lo mejor al otro y es una característica muy propia de la joven pelirroja. Girando en su cama, tercera noche en vela, se preguntaba con quién podría hablar de todo. No con Tai, que trataría de consolarla y de ayudarla en todo. No con Mimi, que trataría de animarla. No con Jou, ya estaba demasiado apenado y enojado. Y así, fue descartando posibilidades una a una, hasta que quedó con una solución. Una amiga suya, que tendría de seguro una opinión al respecto, algo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Había un problema muy grave, sin embargo. Sora había jurado sobre su vida no contar nada, ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle de la historia, porque era algo que era secreto y que solo algunas personas podían contarlo, y las que ya lo sabían tenían que quedarse al margen, callados, en silencio, sin pronunciar una sola sílaba. Aunque, si ella lo pensaba, eso no significaba que ella no podría averiguar lo que Hikari sabía y, en base a eso, hablar con ella, pidiéndole una opinión. Si se daba que tenía que hacer una aclaración, porque la más joven tenía un dato mal, un dato erróneo, entonces ella se limitaría a decir lo necesario, ni más ni menos, para que la opinión fuera objetiva. Además, si Jou no se enteraba, entonces no había problema, ¿no? Con ese pensamiento en mente, ya no trató de dormir, y fue así como el sueño la alcanzó a ella, y pudo descansar, increíble cómo una simple idea ya puede calmar y arreglar todo.

A la mañana siguiente, sin perder un segundo siquiera, Sora llamó a su amiga para averiguar si todo estaba yendo bien, y si tenía tiempo disponible para juntarse a almorzar, que nunca le diría que quería hablar con ella para evitar ser evitada. Con decisión, llamó una, dos, tres veces. Pero en ningún caso fue atendida. Empezaba a preocuparse cuando llamó una cuarta vez y se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado del contestador. No perdió el tiempo y fue directo al punto de sus dos preguntas que disimulaban otra intención. Hikari primero que nada se disculpó por no haber contestado antes, que se había estado bañando, y demás cosas que Sora descartó con un simple "no hay problema".

― ¿A almorzar, hoy? ―preguntó la menor cuando oyó la propuesta.

―Sí, podemos juntarnos acá, en tu casa, o ir a algún lugar.

―Sora, no sé, es que tengo cosas que hacer.

―Pero Kari, ya hace tiempo que no almorzamos juntas ―insistió la pelirroja, apelando al apodo de la muchacha apellidada Yagami.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Sora no supo qué le contestaría. Si después de eso le seguía diciendo que no, tendría que confiar en sus oportunidades para reunirse con su amiga esa semana, pero otro día, y vuelta a no dormir por unas noches más. No había alguna razón lógica, pero Sora tenía la sensación de que, después de hablar con Hikari, podría dormir apaciblemente sin ningún pensamiento dándole vueltas por la cabeza excepto el descanso.

―Está bien, nos vemos en un rato entonces ―se escuchó por fin.

Sora quiso festejar, pero decidió mantener la compostura y, después de decir que estaba contentísima de que su amiga hubiera aceptado, se despidió y cortó la llamada. Había arreglado que ella iría a donde la menor, así ella podía hacer algo de todo lo que tenía mientras tanto. Suponía que una clase para sus alumnos de primaria, o quizás otra cosa. Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse, desayunando tranquila, vistiéndose con paciencia, que sabía que si llegaba demasiado puntual su amiga se sentiría algo presionada, como si ya comenzara a develar la idea del almuerzo. Cuando ya estaba decidida a irse, alguien tocó el timbre de su departamento. Abrió sin preguntar quién era, que solo una persona podía ser tan inoportuna. Cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Se quedó quieta uno o dos segundos, ofreciendo a su ahora huésped a entrar. Ella entró, mirando a su alrededor, haciendo cumplidos de tanto en tanto, felicitándola por algún mueble que no había visto. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraban, mucho menos que ella la visitara así, sin avisar, como si fuera normal que se apareciera de la nada con una sonrisa de ser una buena noticia en sí misma.

―Mamá ―le dijo entonces, haciendo que esta se diera vuelta.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Una madre puede pasar a visitar a su hija cuando quiera.

―Sí, pero esta hija está apurada porque tiene que salir.

Y sabía lo que su madre diría antes de que ella lo dijera. Porque era lo que siempre le decía si hablaban por teléfono, que a eso se había reducido su relación. Y sabía también que era mentira, pero que simplemente la vida la había llevado por un lugar y su mamá se había quedado en el pasado, sin adaptarse o querer adaptarse a la nueva situación. Vio sus labios moverse y escuchó a su mente decirlo, y quiso retrucar, pero decidió no hacerlo, porque le pareció más prudente. "Desde el divorcio que siempre estás apurada". Usualmente usaba la palabra que Sora usara para indicar que tenía poco tiempo, fuera ocupada, apurada, acelerada o cualquier otra. Se quedó callada, no solo no respondió en contra. Eso, al parecer, le dio a su madre el pie para seguir hablando, como si la menor le estuviera dando un permiso que no sabía que tenía, y un permiso mucho más grande de lo que la pelirroja pensaba.

―Voy a volver a casarme.

Y esas cinco palabras fueron suficiente, y no por estar en desacuerdo, que la vida era de su madre y ella podía y debía decidir por sí misma lo que creía mejor, sino por una duda existencial que no podía salir a ser dicha. "¿Con quién?", si acaso Sora no había conocido de su madre novio o marido que no fuera su propio padre. Y no creía plausible que esos dos se volvieran a casar, conociendo las condiciones bajo las cuales se habían primero separado y más tarde divorciado. Y, después de segundos y segundos malgastados en dar vueltas a eso en lugar de buscar valor, por fin, se dieron las circunstancias en ella para preguntar:

― ¿Con quién?

Mientras tanto, había alguien recibiendo una confidencia. Antes de recibirla, tuvo que escuchar varios minutos de una imposibilidad a contar, y una culpa terrible que le daba contarlo. Al principio, él creía que no le iban a decir nada, sino que nada más necesitaban a alguien con quien descargar confusiones. Y era una persona, a pesar de parecer que eran dos. Porque una persona sabía el secreto, y dos serían después de que Koushiro la escuchara. Y la explicación de por qué era así y no de otra manera, la había recibido el pelirrojo en el sermón previo a la confesión. Hablando en concreto, el joven estaba en su departamento, estudiando sobre el funcionamiento de las ondas que conectaban cierto punto con otro cierto punto, quizás lo mejor es dejar encriptado lo que estudiaba en realidad, cuando recibió una llamada, con alguien del otro lado que le decía que estaba yendo hasta su casa. Y cuando abrió la puerta, vio por fin a la Mimi que había estado esperando desde que había cortado el teléfono.

Ella entró, como si acaso fuera dueña de la casa, aunque al verdadero dueño no le importó en lo más mínimo, sino que se sintió hasta cómodo con esa reacción. Esa era la Mimi que él conocía, y quizás la que todos conocían. Se sentó la chica, mientras saludaba, y se puso cómoda, sentándose él frente a ella. Le preguntó qué era lo que la llevaba a ir a donde estaba, y ella se limitaba a cambiar de tema, preguntándole por su trabajo, por su familia, por todo.

―Mimi.

Y fue ese tono en su nombre, ese sonido de advertencia, que la hizo ponerse seria, que hizo que quedara callada por unos segundos, antes de empezar a hablar nuevamente. En ese momento fue cuando, como ya dicho, empezó con su sermón. De todas las razones que dio, ninguna en realidad viene al caso, si tenemos en cuenta que la importancia del asunto está en el secreto y no en otra parte. Koushiro tuvo que escuchar sin opción todo, detalle a detalle, como si acaso en realidad le importara la excusa. No develó nada mientras hablaba sin parar, y eso lo notó el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de que el discurso estaba armado, o que al menos existía dicha posibilidad. Y eso sí le llamó la atención, que se suponía que la duda aparecía apenas se llegaba, porque sino no se iba a donde no se sabía si ir o no. No hizo ninguna remarcación respecto a eso, sabiendo que su amiga empezaría otro discurso nuevo si él decía algo, defendiéndose de que era buena improvisando o hablando de lo que sentía. Por eso, se quedó callado. Hasta que su amiga terminó, sin contar su secreto.

― ¿Eso era lo que me querías decir, que no puedes contarme algo? ―preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

―Sí ―dijo ella―. No, en realidad.

Era normal de ella esa discusión interna, y él lo sabía. Por suerte, su paciencia era excepcional, y no tenía ningún problema teniendo que esperar a que se resolviera internamente. Si terminaba decidiendo contarle, bien. Y sino, también, él tampoco era un mal curioso. Sabía que los secretos tenían un lugar especial en el conocimiento, y que revelarlos no era tan fácil, ni a veces tan bueno.

― ¿Sabías que parece ser que Tai y Sora están saliendo?

―Mimi, entiendo que no quieras contarme, pero dime que no lo harás en lugar de cambiarme de tema.

―Nunca dije que no te contaría, pero me gustaría que me respondieras.

Él se sorprendió frente a eso, que no entendía qué relación podía tener una cosa con la otra, si es que acaso la tenía y no era un truco de la chica para distraerlo del verdadero problema y tener tiempo para pensar una excusa y salvarse de dar explicaciones. Algo por las líneas de "tengo que irme", "no te preocupes, no es importante" o sino pensar en un secreto que no era el que quería contarle inicialmente. Por su silencio, Mimi pensó que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, o eso pareció cuando insistió, preguntando:

― ¿Sabías?

―Había escuchado algo, sí.

― ¿Cuándo?

― ¿Cuándo qué?

―Cuándo escuchaste algo.

―Hace dos o tres días.

Y Mimi pareció relajarse ante eso, quién sabe por qué se habría desesperado si hubiera sido más tiempo. La realidad era que no tenía demasiado que ver una cosa con la otra, y eso Koushiro lo descubriría a tiempo y forma, segundos después del intercambio de recién. Pero no sabría algo, como todos que no saben todo y siempre se les escapa un detalle de la historia. De cualquier manera, cuando las palabras de la joven llegaron a los oídos de él, no pudo hacer más que paralizarse.

―Estoy embarazada.

Fue suficiente para que quedara en un estupor insalvable, lleno de pies a cabeza por una sensación que no sabría decir si era preocupación, enojo, miedo, tristeza, alegría, o una combinación de todos. El por qué de cada reacción sería redundante.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ―preguntó él.

― ¿Importa?

―Tienes razón. No importa. ¿Él sabe?

―No puede saber por nada del mundo, y es por eso que no tienes que contarle a nadie sobre esto Kou, jamás. A menos que yo te dé el permiso de hacerlo, debes permanecer en silencio como si no supieras nada.

― ¿Quién es?

―No importa.

―Si tengo que guardar algo como eso, merezco al menos saber la historia completa, ¿no crees?

―No ―respondió Mimi, levantándose de donde estaba y yendo a la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Mientras caminaba, escuchó que Koushiro le pedía una razón lógica, y, si bien ella no sabía si sería lógica o no, dijo, dirigiéndose ya a la puerta―, porque si te contara la historia completa, se te haría imposible guardar algo como esto.

Así, Mimi se fue, y Koushiro se quedó con otro por qué en la boca, pero al mismo tiempo con una decisión sobrehumana de no hablar, de no comentar, sobre lo que le acababa de contar su amiga, al menos hasta que ella se lo permitiera. Y ya del otro lado de la puerta, Mimi no pudo hacer más que sentirse como Taichi el día anterior, en el departamento de ella, con las mismas reacciones y los mismos gestos.

* * *

 **Cualquier error y todo eso, por favor háganmelo saber.  
**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


	4. IV

**Habemus nuevo capítulo. En mi opinión, es acá cuando empieza el hilo argumental. No sé, como que me resulta que los anteriores son un prólogo. Necesario, pero un prólogo en fin.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia sí.**

 **¡Disfruten! :D**

* * *

IV

― ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

―No sé.

Estaban acostados, relajados, hasta que ese tema había salido a punto de conversación. Casi enseguida el ambiente se tensó, aunque en lo más mínimo, tampoco esperaban que la comodidad se desvaneciera en un segundo si tan a gusto habían estado. Es que ella no pudo evitar preguntarlo, y él no pudo evitar hacerse el desentendido. Los dos sabían a dónde llegaría esa conversación, aunque disentían sobre el trayecto a recorrer. El departamento de la joven estaba a oscuras, al igual que el cuarto, aunque, siendo ya de madrugada, el cielo empezaba a aclarar, dándole a todo un tono de gris claridad que los rodeaba.

―Sé que sabes, no trates de mentirme ―dijo ella, irguiéndose un poco de su horizontal posición, pero sin llegarse a sentar. A la altura a la que estaba, podía perfectamente verlo a los ojos, por más que él tratara de evadir su mirada.

―Sora, no quiero hablar de esto.

― ¿Por qué no?

Y él no le contestó, sino que rodó sobre sí mismo, quedando de costado, dándole la espalda. De cualquier manera, ella ya tenía que levantarse, ese día entraba temprano a trabajar, y no podía quedarse para siempre acostada. A decir verdad, ese rechazo a seguir hablando fue lo que la hizo caer en cuenta de eso. Haciendo el más mínimo ruido posible, se destapó y salió de la comodidad de su cama. Mientras tanto, Taichi mantenía su vista fija en la ventana, sin parar de pensar. Ella fue hasta la cocina a prepararse su desayuno, con toda la parsimonia que la mañana le otorgaba. Él seguía en la misma posición. Aun mientras ella se bañaba, ya habiendo comido, él no se movía. No físicamente, al menos. Pero tenía que levantarse, tarde o temprano, y eligió el punto medio entre ambos para hacerlo. Ya la luz del sol iluminaba indirectamente el departamento, y el gris había sido reemplazado por un amarillo que le causaba cierta familiaridad. Familiaridad que, más que tranquilizarlo, le hacía temblar. Estuvo por prepararse café, pero, dándose cuenta de su decisión, se preparó un té.

―Mi miedo ―susurró, más pensando en voz baja que intentando que Sora lo escuchara― es que te enteres cosas que no querría que supieras.

Y se sintió mal, pésimo, al decir eso, no por nada dicen que cuando uno vocifera sus pensamientos suele darse cuenta de la carga que estos realmente tienen, ya sea para bien o para mal. En caso de Yagami Taichi, fue para mal. Se suponía que tenía que ser totalmente sincero en todo lo que se relacionaba con su ahora pareja, y no podía serlo. ¿Por qué? Por miedo. Irónico que eso fuera lo que le impedía hablar. Ya tenía que definirse como cobardía, el miedo a hacer algo y el no hacerlo, la combinación directa. Se juró a sí mismo que su penosa situación no duraría demasiado, que confesaría todos y cada uno de sus secretos a Sora, tomara ella la decisión de quedarse o de irse al final. Pero no podía mentirle, así como no podía ser un cobarde. Entre toda su marea mental, no se dio cuenta cuando ella salió de la ducha, con una toalla ajustada a su cuerpo y otra envolviéndole el pelo, algunas gotas todavía cayendo por su piel. Así como ella no se dio cuenta sino hasta entrar al cuarto que él se había levantado. Sin preocuparse por vestirse antes, fue hasta donde supuso que estaba, desayunando. Lo encontró sentado en la mesa del comedor, en la misma silla donde su madre se había sentado días antes para avisarle que se casaría otra vez. Taichi la miró, ahora sí a los ojos, y Sora pudo notar algo en esa acción, en esos irises, en toda su contextura facial.

―Juro que…

―Lo sé Tai ―dijo ella―. Lo sé.

Y sin más lo dejó ahí, más calmado, y fue a prepararse para trabajar. Él todavía tenía una o dos horas, teniendo en cuenta que entraba más tarde que ella. Suertudo, pensó Sora, puede estar más tiempo en el departamento. No tenía idea de que él pensaba lo mismo respecto a ella, solo que con la idea de que la suerte dependía de estar menos tiempo en casa en sus pensamientos. Por otra parte, Tai llegaría, debido a cierto propósito, tarde a su propio departamento ese día, que no compartía casa con Sora, al menos de momento.

Yamato no tenía ganas de levantarse esa mañana, pero tuvo que hacerlo. En otro lugar, relativamente lejos de la escena recién mencionada, el rubio se preparaba mentalmente para salir de su cama. Siempre había tenido facilidad para levantarse temprano si así se disponía, la diferencia era que ese día no estaba dispuesto. Se sentía enfermo, pero ni siquiera tanto. Más que nada podría decirse que se sentía débil, de esas sensaciones que dan justo antes de una gripe, o de una fuerte fiebre. Pero no era excusa para faltar, no era creíble ni suficientemente poderosa. Lo mejor era seguir con su rutina, y aguantarse hasta que su cuerpo enfermara o hasta que se curara. Una cosa no quita la otra, y la realidad era que esa decisión no quitaba su reticencia a moverse.

Su celular sonó, y con gran esfuerzo lo tomó. Aunque no lo leyó, porque ese sonido y esa acción le habían llevado a ver la hora que era. Y era tarde. Al menos para alguien como él que quería estar siempre con tiempo de sobra. En eso, no se parecía en lo más mínimo a su mejor amigo. Sea como fuere, se levantó, casi de un salto, y se metió en la ducha, sin darse tiempo a disfrutar del agua caliente. Salió tan rápido como entró, secándose a medias y vistiéndose con atención pero, de todas formas, apurado. Quiso no desayunar, pero supo que lo mejor era hacerlo, si veía cómo era que estaba respecto a su cuerpo. Le gustaba tocar la guitarra antes de salir, aunque fuera una canción, pero tuvo que resignar ese placer matutino por ese día, ya tocaría cuando llegara de su rutina. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, que los ascensores solían marearlo, se permitió volver a tomar su celular, para leer el mensaje que lo había salvado. Su salvadora le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, con su pedido.

"Ven a cenar esta noche, vienen algunos de los demás".

Le pareció de lo más extraño, si tenía en cuenta que ella era de las que siempre querían juntar al grupo en un conjunto. ¿Por qué estaría empeñada en no invitar a todos? Porque solo eso podía significar "algunos". Por su mente nunca pasó la posibilidad de que alguien se hubiera negado por falta de tiempo, o por estar demasiado ocupado. Si hubiera sido así, ella hubiera pospuesto la reunión, sin tener en cuenta que la habría planeado para un fin de semana en lugar de un miércoles. Hikari siempre se fijaba en los detalles de los demás, tales como el día a día de cada uno.

Cuando salió del edificio, el sol ya podía verse entre las torres de concreto y metal de la ciudad. Yamato no perdió un segundo de su valioso tiempo en girar a la izquierda, y tomar rumbo. Tenía la gracia de que donde trabajaba quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para caminar, a pesar de que fuera bastante difícil caminar por la ciudad. Quizás sería más fácil ir en bicicleta, o en auto, o en algún transporte público. Pero nadie le mandaba cómo ir, y él elegía, por lo tanto caminaba. Sus razones no eran ni la salud ni el ejercicio, sino una especie de instinto que hacía que caminar le entretuviera, le gustara, y fuera siempre su primera decisión de transporte.

―Llegas tarde ―fue todo el recibimiento que tuvo.

Hizo caso omiso a la mujer que se lo decía, que ya trataba de ignorarla en todo lo que podía apenas llegaba. Dejó las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo y se sentó donde sabía que tenía que sentarse. Su empleo, a pesar de ser algo repetitivo, jamás era tedioso. No para él. Al parecer, ese día tenían poco que hacer. Solo fueron cuatro grupos en toda la mañana, y no grabaron más que una canción cada uno, fuera por tiempo o por ganas que no estaban ahí. Ya cuando su turno terminara y llegara el otro, llegaría más gente, pero eso a él no le importaba. Le gustaban sus mañanas.

―Podrías quedarte un rato más si acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer ―le dijo la mujer, pelirroja al igual que una de sus amigas, solo que con el pelo largo y algo despeinado.

―Podría, pero no puedo.

― ¿Ocupado?

―Algo así.

―Entiendo. Saludos a ella entonces.

Así se llevaban ambos. Sus conversaciones nunca incluían preguntas tales como esas que quieren saber tus planes o tu estado de ánimo, sino que eran más bien concisas y concretas, pero ambos las disfrutaban. Así era como se llevaban tan bien, a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar al verlo todo desde afuera. Yamato se sorprendió al salir de no cruzarse con el joven que entraba justo después que él. No podían quedarse sin gente disponible, que en cualquier momento podía llegar alguien. Por eso, el rubio tomó su celular dispuesto a marcarle, el número del otro guardado hacía tiempo para situaciones como la que ahora estaba ocurriendo, solo para ver que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes. Tres de ellos eran para avisar de las llamadas, una de Taichi, una de Hikari y otra de Jou. Al ver el nombre del último, quedó impactado si queremos nombrar una reacción suave. Decidió ignorar los llamados y concentrarse en los dos mensajes que quedaban.

Uno de su mejor amigo, preguntándole si estaba libre para almorzar. El otro de su mejor amigo otra vez, insistiéndole en lo mismo. ¿Qué acaso Tai no hacía nada en su día que podía mandar dos mensajes con casi el mismo contenido en el espacio de una hora? Le marcó, para confirmar, que era ya la una y se estaba haciendo tarde, según él, para almorzar, por más que soliera comer siempre alrededor de esa hora. Tacihi atendió casi de inmediato.

―Hasta que te dignas a dar señales de vida ―dijo del otro lado del celular de Matt.

―Estaba trabajando, a diferencia tuyo parece.

―También trabajaba, pero puedo hacer más de una cosa a la vez.

―Idiota ―dijo Yamato, aunque sin veneno en la voz―. Sí puedo almorzar, si eso es lo que te interesaba.

―Excelente, estaré en tu casa en veinte minutos. Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte.

Y, cortando la llamada, el rubio emprendió el camino de regreso, por alguna razón concentrándose demasiado en el movimiento de sus pies, primero derecho, después izquierdo, y así sucesivamente.

A pesar de haber apenas terminado su carrera, Jou ya era alguien respetado en la clínica donde hacía casi medio año de dedicaba a hacer guardias. Había tenido la fortuna de poder elegir trabajar a la mañana, que los nuevos suelen ser los que horarios más flexibles tienen que tener respecto a las llamadas de emergencia. Si necesitan a alguien a las cuatro de la mañana, llaman a los que hace poco han entrado. El joven de extraño pelo azul era la excepción a la regla, trabajando con un horario fijo, aunque amplio. Toda la mañana en el hospital, y media tarde pendiente de cualquier llamado que pudiera recibir. Esa misma mañana, en un rato libre que de milagro había aparecido, aprovechó Jou para sentarse a pensar. Siempre que tenía que hacerlo, iba hasta el cuarto 322, hubiera alguien o no. Ese día, estaba vacío, por lo que aprovechó para sentarse en la camilla, manos en sus rodillas, piernas colgando al costado, casi llegando al piso, ya que estaba en una posición bastante alta. Su mirada se desvió a la ventana, y casi pudo ver algo que ya no existía. Después, se desvió al sillón que estaba para el acompañante, casi viéndose a sí mismo tiempo atrás. La nostalgia fue demasiada, y no pudo evitar querer llamar a alguien. Arrepintiéndose justo antes de marcar, y suspirando.

Se acostó, suplicando mentalmente para que nadie se diera cuenta de dónde era que estaba. Podía escuchar las voces de los pacientes y de los médicos, algunos en apuros, otros tranquilos, algunos riendo, unos pocos llorando, la mayoría con un tono neutro en sus voces. Todo estaba exactamente igual que aquél día, nada había cambiado. Se refería al ambiente, que las personas habían cambiado y demasiado para su gusto. Había palabras y oraciones que todavía rebotaban en su mente, una atrás de otra, dichas por diferentes personas, y, en medio de todo, una voz que reclamaba. Su propia voz que reclamaba "no es tu culpa". Y de ahí nacía su orgullo y, consecuentemente, su enojo. Quería gritar algo a alguien, fuera lo que sea a quien fuere, en realidad no le importaba, solo tenía que ser una descarga.

―Imbécil ―le dijo a un espejo que estaba en el cuarto, y que podía ver desde su posición acostado en la camilla. Pero insultarse a sí mismo no servía de nada, porque sabía que nada haría su reflejo más que imitarlo, y que él no reaccionaría en contra de él. Le costaba tanto, demasiado, hacer lo que cada día hacía. Él nunca había sido el indicado para guardar cosas, y el mejor método que tenía para hacerlo era permanecer ignorante frente a lo que no tenía que contar. Y fue en ese momento en el que tomó nuevamente su celular, marcando otro número diferente al de la primera vez. Por lástima, no consiguió que le contestaran, aunque llamó solo una vez, tampoco quería ser desesperado o importunar.

Se reprochó una y mil veces haber entrado a ese cuarto, ese día, justo el día que se encontraba más débil, aunque no por alguna razón en especial. Esos sentimientos no suelen darse con un detonante fijo, sino que deciden al azar cuándo quieren aparecer, y cuándo quieren irse. Por eso Jou sabía que estaba impotente frente a su situación, y eso se trasladaba a cómo se sentía físicamente. Quería dormir, con todas sus fuerzas, dormir hasta que desapareciera esa sensación de frustración.

―Kido ―escuchó que lo llamaban por los altavoces― Kido Jou, se solicita su presencia en el cuarto 417.

Se quedó mudo frente a eso. Esa era la sección de obstetricia, y nunca lo mandaban en esa dirección. Aunque tampoco iba a quedarse quieto más de diez segundos, que si lo derivaban como ayuda a más lugares, significaba que estaban teniéndolo más en cuenta con todo lo que respectaba a su trabajo. O eso deducía, claro. Por eso aceleró el paso una vez salido de su estupor. Era extraño que a alguien que estaba haciendo guardias lo mandaran ahí, y él no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas mientras iba de camino. Cuando entró al cuarto donde lo requerían, las preguntas no se detuvieron, sino que se dispararon exponencialmente.

―Mimi ―murmuró, como si no pudiera terminar de creerlo.

―Buen día Jou ―se limitó a decir ella, sin animarse a sonreír pero tampoco escondiendo su agrado al verlo.

―Esta señorita pidió específicamente que usted se encontrara aquí ―le dijo el médico a Jou, que estaba petrificado en su lugar.

Decidió no hacer preguntas, sino sentarse al lado de su amiga de muchos años, quizás demasiados para contarlos, y agarrarle la mano, tratando de transmitirle la confianza que probablemente necesitaba. Ella se limitó a devolver el apretón con ganas, calmada ya, al menos en lo que a la compañía respectaba. Porque seguía estando nerviosa, más aun cuando hablara con su amigo, que sabía qué era lo que él querría hablar, y tenía en claro lo que ella quería decir. Y estaba insegura, tan insegura como había estado pocas veces en su vida. Trató de respirar profundo mientras hacía como si escuchara a su médico, que era un amigo de sus padres, y, aunque eso en parte le daba terror, después de la promesa del hombre de no hablar, había podido estar segura de que estaba en excelentes manos, tan buena era la trayectoria que quien la atendía en ese momento tenía.

― ¿Quieres que almorcemos? ―le preguntó Jou a Mimi, cuando ya estuvieron afuera, la hora del almuerzo pisándole los talones. Y ella se limitó a asentir, y a seguirlo a donde fuera que él la llevara.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera él sabía a dónde iba. Solo sabía que quería estar con ella, para preguntarle, aunque fuera superficialmente, el porqué de su visita al hospital. Visita que, si bien el conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, no terminaba de explicarse. Más que eso, no terminaba de asumirlo. Terminaron en un restaurante a unas cuatro cuadras de donde se habían encontrado.

―Ni lo intentes ―dijo ella, cuando presintió que Jou estaba a punto de decir algo, suponiendo qué era.

―No puedo evitarlo.

―Entonces, evítalo.

― ¿Pasa algo Mimi?

Y él sabía que su pregunta quizás sonaba algo estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que "lo que pasaba" era lo que los estaba haciendo almorzar. Ella, con su plato de pasta. Él, con un corte de carne que ni sabía cómo se llamaba y una ensalada mixta.

―No sé qué hacer Jou, estoy perdida.

Todo estaba preparado. Había tratado de poner ojo en los detalles, sabiendo que solo una persona podría notarlo. Persona que ni siquiera iba a estar ese día. Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, llegaría en cualquier momento. Tenía que estar todo listo. Aunque cualquiera que viera el departamento estaría seguro de que nada faltaba. Para ella, siempre algo estaba faltando. Un detalle más un detalle menos, nunca se conformaba. Es que, a decir verdad, estaba nerviosa.

Pudo escuchar un auto estacionando fuera del edificio, y por un segundo pensó que él estaba ahí. Hasta que dedujo que era imposible, y se regaló diez minutos de descanso. Minutos que ni siquiera sabía si tenía, pero que le gustaba pensar que sí.

Ocho minutos después, el timbre sonó. No esperaba a nadie más, pero de todas formas se aseguró de que fuera él. No le gustaba mentirle, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era la única forma de hacerlo ir sin algún tipo de compromiso. De esa forma, si hubiera querido decir que no, no habría ningún problema. Antes de ir hasta la puerta, que quería estar lista para abrir antes de que siquiera fuera tocada, repasó mental y visualmente su departamento. La mesa, las velas, la comida, y no se molestó en ir hasta el cuarto. Parada, al lado del umbral por el que entraría él, esperó. Después de dos toc, abrió.

―Buenas noches Matt ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Buenas noches.

Lo dejó pasar y él entró, sin dirigir mucho reparo al entorno. En lugar de eso, se preocupó por caminar hasta una de las sillas que estaba a la mesa del comedor, y sentarse. Una vez ahí, le dedicó una mirada a su anfitriona, y una mirada a los platos.

―Solo nosotros ―dijo en un tono de suficiencia, como quien ve cumplida una predicción.

Por su parte, Hikari no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a servir. Primero él, después ella. Siempre prefería que de esa manera fuese, por más que en el pasado pelearan por semejante insignificancia. Hasta que ella no estuvo sentada y lista, él ni siquiera miró la comida. Fue solo cuando tuvo la mirada de la chica clavada en él que se atrevió a degustar. Y, después de un rápido pero sincero cumplido, y de asegurarse que ella también hubiera empezado, recién entonces cenó tranquilo. No había postre, pero porque a ninguno de los dos le gustaba.

―Estaba delicioso ―dijo entonces él, apoyándose en la silla, satisfecho sin haber repetido.

― ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ―preguntó ella.

Yamato sabía por dónde estaba llevando todo la joven, pero no quiso acotar nada. Lo mejor era que las cosas se dieran como se tenían que dar, que mucho le había servido dejar fluir en sus años de experiencia.

―Almorcé con tu hermano, al parecer quería preguntarme algo.

― ¿Qué era?

―Me preguntó con quién me acosté por última vez.

Eso fue suficiente para matar la conversación. A ella no le interesaba conocer los percances de ese encuentro de esa misma tarde. No quería ni siquiera saber la respuesta del rubio. ¿Había mentido, había dicho la verdad? Seguramente lo primero. Pero si fuera lo segundo, ¿habría una segunda intención en su cena de esa noche de la cual ella no estaba enterada? Por su parte, Yamato no decía nada, compenetrado en mirarla para entender sus reacciones. Podía verla confabular, elaborar todas las teorías posibles y, de seguro, descartar varias. Nuevas, y otras se iban. Después su cabeza quedaba en blanco, y ahí lo miraba, para después dedicarse a hacerse la que analizaba su cuchillo.

Así se quedaron. A ser sinceros, Matt se arrepentía en parte de haber hablado. Tampoco hubiera pensado que todo estaría así después de su pequeña confesión. Y ahora no se atrevía a terminar la historia, sin saber si el desenlace complacería a Hikari. Si lo hiciera, entonces bien. ¿Si no? Suponía que tendría que improvisar en el momento, pero intentaba posponer esa improvisación lo más que pudiera.

―Le contesté ―dijo después de quizás cinco minutos en silencio.

―Obvio que le contestaste.

―Le dije que alguien que él conocía muy bien.

―Nunca adivinaría así.

―Yo nunca quise que adivinara. Después de eso le cambié de tema.

Y lo último le dolió a ella. Nunca quiso que adivinara, y sabía que las razones las compartían. Ninguno de los dos quería que lo hiciera. Pero escucharlo de él, saberse a seguir viviendo el secreto, no era algo que le fascinara. No tanto como haber recompuesto lo que habían tenido. Ya eran adultos, ya eran mayores, no tenían por qué esconderse por los rincones. Aun así era difícil, y ella lo entendía. Su mejor amigo, no podía hacerlo como si nada. Pero los días pasaban, y ella seguía esperando. Y él seguía ignorando. No sabía ya qué tan intencional lo hacía y qué tanto lo hacía por una simple costumbre. Quizás desde siempre había sido una tradición, algo que había visto alguna vez y le había parecido entretenido usar en su vida. No tenía mucho sentido, pero ya nada lo tenía al parecer.

―Le voy a decir ―soltó de la nada ella, mirando esos ojos azules que, al final, habían conseguido conquistarla por completo y perdidamente. Y él se quedó fijo en ella también, sin acobardarse por un segundo.

―Hasta que lo propones.

Y frente a eso, ella no pudo opinar. Tampoco tuvo tiempo. Él de inmediato se levantó, solo para acuclillarse a su lado y besarla. ¿A qué había ido su último comentario? Quizás tendría que preguntar, pero la televisión y el sillón se veían tentadores para una película y quedarse dormidos. Compartir un simple momento como una simple pareja, como no habían hecho desde que habían salido. Ni siquiera la primera vez. Su intervalo nunca tuvo que haber existido, de todas formas, pero ya era inevitable. Le dejó elegir a él, aunque Matt se mostró algo reticente cuando le dio esa elección. Al final, el joven eligió una que sabía le gustaría a los dos. Sabía que ella ya la había visto, y él, por su parte, también. La disfrutaba cada vez, como si fuera la primera, con la diferencia de que era mejor poder fijarse en algunas cosas sabiendo que la línea general no se perdía. Para él, esa era la magia de las películas.

A la mitad, los dos se durmieron. Al final, los dos se despertaron. Fueron, sin apagar ninguna luz, hasta el cuarto de la chica, donde volvieron a dormir. El día siguiente sería exactamente igual a ese, con la diferencia de que, al día siguiente, empezarían el día juntos. Esperaban que Taichi no tomara las cosas mal.

* * *

 **Hasta acá llegamos, y como siempre digo, si ven algún error, por favor háganme saber.  
**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


	5. V

**Bueeeno, este capítulo tardó un poco más, no sé si me convence, y encima es más corto que el anterior. No es una buena primera impresión hacia mí mismo xD.**

 **Espero que disfruten, de cualquier manera, y los dejo leer.**

 **Disclaimer que ya conocen, Digimon y sus personajes no son míos esta historia sí.**

* * *

V

Y eso tiene que importarle porque, se decía a ella misma, repetía en su cabeza sin cesar. Porque tiene que importarle, concluía. No la convencía, aunque sabía que tenía que haber una mejor razón, una más profunda y acertada que la que estaba dando. Los papeles en su mano derecha, su orgullo en su mano izquierda.

Estaba frente a la puerta.

Desde que todo había terminado, un mes. Más si contaba hacia atrás, hasta la noticia. Tocó la puerta que parecía querer actuar de barrera impenetrable. ¿Quién como ella para no dejarse frenar por algo como eso? Se arrepintió de su orgullo casi de inmediato, aunque no fue por nada más que por miedo. Aunque, por eso mismo, sus piernas no reaccionaban, no querían hacer más que quedarse donde estaban, en su muda comodidad. ¿Quién como ella para ordenarle algo a sus piernas? Para todo, una pregunta de ese estilo aparecía. Y, en definitiva, a tanta incógnita no hizo nada. Se quedó plantada, esperando que alguien se compadeciera de ella y la despertara, o al menos la hiciera entrar. No hacía frío, y aun así ella temblaba.

De a poco, algunos pasos se hicieron escuchar, aunque curioso es pensar que pudiera oír eso si el ruido de la calle no era aquél que puede decirse silencioso. Uno, dos, tres, siguió contando hasta que los escuchó frenar. Quien estaba del otro lado no preguntó nada, sabiendo quién sería su visitante. Pero, cuando abrió para dar paso, se quedó congelada. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? Se preguntaba la que todavía estaba afuera. ¿Por qué llora? Se preguntaba la otra.

―Mimi ―dijo la por ser anfitriona a su amiga. Parada ahí, unos papeles en sus manos, no podía hacer nada más que preocuparse.

Siempre tan maternal, pensó Mimi, siendo víctima del afecto que su amiga le transmitía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue extender su brazo derecho, sin mover en lo más mínimo el resto de su cuerpo. Como un espejo, Sora estiró su brazo izquierdo, hasta tocar la mano de su amiga. Tomó lo que se le ofrecía. Ahora sí, Mimi escuchaba a los autos, a las personas con sus vidas. Ahora sí, escuchaba los pocos pájaros que volaban, y el viento que se escurría por todas partes. Sentía que hasta escuchaba la respiración de su amiga frente a ella. Cuando la mirada de la pelirroja se alzó del escrito, de la evidencia, entonces la castaña lloró, sabiendo que sería entendida de forma definitiva. Habían muchas preguntas, las dos sabían. De momento, lo importante era entrar al apartamento, que, se sabe, cómodo es mucho más fácil hablar de temas delicados.

― ¿Quién? ―preguntó Sora. El té ya estaba preparado, los bizcochos ya estaban dispuestos en una panera, los asientos ya estaban tomados. El sol se filtraba por la ventana que daba hacia el parque. Mimi quería concentrarse en las conversaciones burdas que le llegaban, en los gritos y risas amistosas, y no en esa situación. No iba a contestar, razonó Sora, pero la pelirroja no podría vivir sin una respuesta― ¿Quién? ― insistió.

―Yo ―se limitó a responder Mimi. No estaba mintiendo, ella no mentía, o evitaba a toda costa hacerlo. Lo único que hacía era evadir la verdadera pregunta.

― ¿Quién es el padre?

Ahí estaba. Ni ella se atrevía a pensarlo, cómo haría para decirlo. Además, no podía, ni debía, ni quería. Era un asunto suyo con ella misma. O así lo pensaba. Ya iban tres, eso era lo que le importaba. Ya eran tres, pero faltaban todavía tres. Y no podía evitar ver el vaso medio vacío. Su té se enfriaba, el vapor se escapaba de la negra infusión. Su color desaparecía, poco a poco, tornándose en un tono más pálido que el que siempre portaba. Su amiga la vio preocupada, cuando se entornaron sus ojos. De fondo, se acordó de una canción que había estado escuchando antes de salir para lo de Sora. En su mirada, el rojo parecía ser lo que predominaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía ser nada grave, simplemente no. Hasta que todo se fue a negro, pensó que todo estaba bien.

Suponía que en ese estado uno soñaba, pero tal parecía que no. Porque al segundo que abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontró con que su recuerdo de lo anterior era un vacío negro. Quizás era lo que necesitaba, teniendo en cuenta que dormía poco en los últimos días. Estaba recostada en el mismo sillón en el que se había sentado, y la única diferencia a antes de desmayarse era la luz anaranjada que, podía ver, ahora llenaba todo el departamento. Olía algo, pero no podía ubicar bien qué, aunque sabía que era la cena.

Se sentó, lo más erguida que pudo, ya el té no estaba sobre la mesa, sino que había sido reemplazado por un vaso de agua con hielo, que transpiraba, dejando salir algunas gotas, que bajaban por la superficie de vidrio. Alguien se movía, seguramente quien estaba cocinando.

―Sora ―dijo Mimi entonces, deduciendo que su amiga estaba en la cocina. Sabía que tenía su afición por preparar platos deliciosos.

―Está bañándose ―retrucó una voz que en nada se parecía a la de su amiga. Ahí fue cuando la castaña se percató del sonido de lluvia reducido a unos azulejos de testigos.

― ¿Hace mucho?

―Acaba de entrar, ¿por qué?

―Quiero decirte algo, Taichi.

―Sé qué es Mimi, pero no me parece el lugar para hablarlo.

Y ella entendió entonces. No era el lugar, pero eso no quería decir que no lo hablarían. Y, por la mirada rápida que le dirigió el moreno desde donde se movía, sabía que había mucho más a esa afirmación. Un "todo va a estar bien, no voy a desaparecer" disfrazado de nostalgia. Él no sabe qué hacer, pensó Mimi, lamentándose en silencio. ¿Por qué se había puesto esa remera amarilla que ella le había regalado? Había pensado que estaba perdida al fondo de algún armario, condenada a nunca más ver la luz. Pero ahí estaba, Tai vistiéndola.

―Sora dijo que tenía que agradecerte por el regalo, pero parece que siempre lo olvidó ―mencionó de la nada el chico, sin voltearse. En ese sentido, en esos detalles, él la conocía demasiado bien.

El libro tenía un color en la portada que no terminaba de acostumbrarle. Porque sí, no podía decir que no le gustara, pero era justamente por esa sensación de placer que le producía a sus ojos que nunca podía terminar de convertirlo en algo más de la escena. Fuera en la biblioteca, fuera en sus manos o en su mesa de noche, él siempre le prestaba atención. Lo que contaba, no era demasiado trascendente. Ya no era de auto-ayuda al menos, sino una novela que siempre había querido leer, con un título que siempre le había llamado la atención.

Después de todo, él siempre se había preguntado cómo sería un mundo feliz.

Estaba acostado, en su cama. La noche ya había llegado, su energía ya se había agotado lo suficiente como para no hacer gran actividad. Por eso, miraba al techo, haciendo más de lo que muchos hacen mientras están detrás de un escritorio. No había dejado que alguna luz estuviera prendida. Le gustaba cómo estaba en la oscuridad, sin ningún par de ojos. Por primera vez, de todos modos, se sintió solo, aunque había estado tratando de evitar esa emoción a toda costa. Takeru no podía estar miserable en donde estaba, tenía que sostenerse sobre sus propios pilares. Esperanza le decía a esas columnas que evitaban que él cayera. No podía negar que extrañaba a su madre, con su abrazo que él se había acostumbrado a rechazar. No podía negar que se arrepentía de sus actitudes de rechazarla la mayoría de las veces. No podía negar muchas cosas respecto a su relación. Y pensó en su hermano, inevitable acordarse de él como lo fue en ese momento.

Yamato. Decir el nombre ya lo ponía nostálgico. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo veía? Demasiados días para contar en su calendario mental. Y lo peor de todo, lo que no se animaba a decir, ni a pensar, aunque con admitir que era lo peor de todo ya había violado su regla de no pensarlo. Cuántas canciones nuevas se habría perdido quizás.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, ya no quería mirar el techo, quería mirar la ventana. El azul casi negro que se instalaba en el cielo, en carencia de luna a su vista, apenas una o dos estrellas, cegadas las demás por culpa de la luz que de la tierra salía. De repente entendió que su hermano no había visto lo que él había visto, ni sentido lo que él había sentido. Pero, se aplicaba en viceversa.

Giró para quedar sobre su otro costado, mirando la silueta más oscura que representaba, o era, la puerta. Pensó en el libro de nuevo, acordándose de su tapa de color amarillo, relacionándolo con el color de pelo de su hermano mayor, y único hermano. Cerrando los ojos, con una imagen en su cabeza que fácilmente se borraría al día siguiente, se dio el permiso de dormir.

Lo consiguió después de apenas dos respiraciones.

Si había un día para dejarse tomar un vaso de vodka, era el viernes a la noche. No saldría de su casa, prefería quedarse tranquila, dormirse temprano, y levantarse tarde el sábado. Por alguna razón, esa dosis de alcohol se había vuelto una costumbre. Todo había empezado como un chiste para su hermano, como una muestra suave de rebeldía, que repetía cada semana. Cuando había crecido, y por fin él había aceptado que las cosas habían cambiado, ella siguió con su costumbre. Se había vuelto un recordatorio a ella misma.

Las cosas habían cambiado, se repetía. Porque no podía negar que muchas veces deseaba volver las agujas hacia atrás, para volver a esos momentos en los que no era más que ella a los ojos del moreno. Y en sus pensamientos más rezagados se imaginaba a alguien acusándola de un complejo de incesto, o algo parecido, que en realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo podría denominarse eso. Pero no tenía nada que ver con ese tipo de amor, ni siquiera con atención. Casi iba por el contrario, porque quería una falta de atención. Simplemente, quería volver al momento donde buscaba no estar bajo la mirada sobre-protectora de su hermano, si siempre se daba cuenta que era aburrido no estar más bajo esos ojos de esa manera. No era una pérdida absoluta y definitiva, sino por el contrario, se seguía dando lo que ella extrañaba. Solo que no en la misma medida de siempre.

― ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? ―le preguntó al vaso, suplicándole una respuesta. Si el líquido hubiera contestado, ella habría sabido que era hora de dejar de tomar e irse a dormir. Cuando tenía ocho, era feliz. Vivía mucho tiempo enferma, tenía salud frágil, eso lo reconocía, pero admitía que era feliz. ¿Y ahora? Después de tantos años, estaba en una búsqueda que no encontraba. Pero sabía que estaba en ella por el hecho de sentirse perdida.

Tomó su celular para marcar un número. Si el vodka no le contestaba, quizás una voz podría hacerlo. Quiso y no quiso que atendieran, estuvo en ese segundo de duda que no le dejaba terminar de decidirse. Estuvo a punto de cortar, si no hubiera sido porque justo contestaron. Al parecer, él sabía cuán extraño era que ella llamara a esa hora a alguien, porque ni siquiera saludó antes de preguntar:

― ¿Está todo bien?

― ¿Estás ocupado? ―preguntó sin contestar.

―Nunca lo estoy.

Y ella sonrió, porque escuchó dos voces de fondo. Estaba con sus amigos, por lo que sus dudas existenciales y demás podían esperar. Rió, tratando de imitar a una mujer despreocupada de esas que solía ver por todas partes, a veces incluso en un espejo, pero no supo si le había salido bien o no.

―Era solo para saludar.

―Entiendo.

Pero él no entendía, y ella lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían, era una especie de encriptado código que tenían entre ellos, y que al parecer nadie más tenía ganas de descifrar. Quien quisiera, podría hacerlo sin ningún problema. Nadie quería, y ella lo agradecía.

―Disfruta con los chicos ―dijo ella, sin todavía cortar la llamada.

Eso él sí lo entendió, a la perfección. Ella necesitaba que él terminara temprano, para ir hasta su casa y que dijera lo que tenía que decir, no sabía ni qué podía ser. Ella, a todo esto, se había terminado su vaso, lo había dejado en la barra, sin preocuparse ni siquiera por limpiarlo, al lado de la botella, y caminaba a su cama. Todo, mientras se preparaba para terminar la llamada, por más que no fuera a costarle demasiado. Y esa noche se le hizo muy parecida a otra, que había tenido años atrás, quizás no tantos como pensaba que eran, quizás más. En ese bar, con ese piano de fondo, esos tragos de por medio, esa deliciosa vergüenza al final.

Con eso se despidió, y con eso se fue a dormir, ahora una sonrisa en la boca. Calculó unas tres horas, antes de poner una alarma. Pero, después de eso, y después de pensar unos minutos, dudando y dudando, decidió mandarle un mensaje. Si Yamato se aparecía por su departamento, ella no se perdonaría el ser tan egoísta. Prefirió verlo al día siguiente, a almorzar estaría bien, seguro que él podía. Y, pensando en esos tan afamados mojitos, que vendrían de ella nunca sabría qué país, en esa canción que había terminado ayudándola a ceder, se fue a dormir. La noche pasaba más rápido cuando no era consciente de ella.

En alguna otra parte, en el departamento que era de su amigo de toda la vida, él acababa de cortar la llamada, acababa de leer el mensaje, y acababa de hacer una nota mental de que su mediodía no podía ocuparse de ninguna forma. Su turno de jugar se acercaba, y se había propuesto a ganarle a su mejor amigo, costara lo que costara. Si ella no quería verse hasta el día siguiente, entonces podía no preocuparse hasta que fuera propicio hacerlo. Mientras apretaba desaforadamente los botones de su control, intentando ganar a Koushiro, y no costándole demasiado, Tai dijo:

―Hoy Mimi apareció en el departamento de Sora, al parecer se desmayó.

― ¿Está bien? ―preguntó enseguida Kou, que estaba antes concentrado en la pantalla, ahora concentrado en las palabras del moreno.

―Sí ―respondió el objetivo de la pregunta― ¿por qué tan preocupado?

―Por nada.

Sí claro, nada, pensó Yamato, mirando a su amigo pelirrojo, creyendo nada de esas dos palabras. Era sabida una de las razones, pero no parecía suficiente para esa expresión fugaz en los ojos.

―Sí, Sora fue con ella al hospital, parece que Jou estaba haciendo una guardia nocturna hoy.

Uno podría decir que, apenas lo dijo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Ni siquiera se volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, sabiendo de antemano la cara que tendría pintada en sus facciones, no sabía tanto si de irritación como de furia como de podía pensar muchas otras más. Pero, de cualquier manera, no estaba mintiendo, y no lo haría solo porque una persona no encontraría la verdad como placentera. Y ya que pensaba en eso, ya que hablaba de verdad, tenía que hablar con su novia. De manera urgente, antes de que otra persona dijera algo, por más trivial que fuera. Aunque eso lo descartó en ese momento, ya pensaría al día siguiente, con la mente totalmente despejada y la soledad como acompañante.

― ¿Quién te llamó a estas horas Matty? ―preguntó Tai, medio sonriendo. Cómo sabía lo que le molestaba al rubio que le dijera así, y cómo sabía el rubio que ese apodo lo usaba cuando quería desesperadamente cambiar del tema anterior a otro. Apreció el gesto, y por eso no dijo nada al respecto. Aunque, tampoco era un tema que le quedara cómodo el que quería tocar su amigo.

―Nadie importante.

―Para estar llamándote a esta hora un viernes, tiene que ser alguien importante ―acotó Koushiro, sin retirar su vista de la pantalla.

Jaque, pensó Yamato, sin poder contener el pesimismo.

―Nadie importante para ustedes ―retrucó, queriéndose golpear por estar mintiéndoles a sus amigos.

Siguieron jugando, después de algunas risas burlonas por parte de Taichi, como era de esperar si concernía a su mejor amigo. Koushiro puso pausa al juego, levantándose de su asiento y buscando una cerveza en la heladera. Agarró la más fría de todas, y, después de mirarla, sonrió. Se había percatado de algo en lo que no se había detenido antes.

― ¿Cuándo pasamos de jugar videojuegos a salir siempre que podíamos y vuelta a los videojuegos?

Ante eso, Yamato rió, entendiendo el punto de su amigo, aunque no pudo hacer más que acotar algo:

―Que yo recuerde, siempre que salíamos teníamos que arrastrarte hasta los bares, por tu falta de ganas.

―Eso no significa que no me divirtiera una vez ahí.

Yagami entendió a dónde apuntaba su amigo, aunque reconocía que se le hacía extraño que él, de entre todos, que Koushiro Izumi, tan tranquilo, por así decir, como era, estuviera implícitamente recomendando eso. No se iba a negar, ya hacía tiempo que no hacía una salida para algo más que simplemente socializar un rato con sus amigos. Quería salir a divertirse. Y no que charlando no se divirtiera, pero necesitaba alguna dosis de baile. No sabía definirlo con franqueza, no sabía expresarlo exactamente.

―Recuperemos los viejos no tan viejos tiempos entonces ―dijo el moreno, tomando su abrigo, el juego ya olvidado, sus amigos mirándolo, uno con satisfacción, otro confundido. Pero, bajo ningún aspecto, alguno de los tres diría algo en contra. Quizás porque alguna vena que se negaba a aceptar algo que ni siquiera existía estaba latiendo con fuerza esa noche. Quizás porque era algo que necesitaban hacer, después de todo, no eran tan "adultos" como para no salir, estaban en plena edad. Quien dijera lo contrario, estaba ciego, o así pensaban los tres mientras salían, caminando, hasta el bar más cercano, eligiendo no llevarse ningún auto por si acaso.

Las horas siguieron pasando desde que los tres amigos fueron a tomar algo, y más que algo, pero la pelirroja ya estaba en su casa media hora después de que dicha decisión fuera tomada. Su amiga se había quedado en el hospital, al cuidado de Jou. Ambos habían insistido en que ella debía volver a su casa, dormir un par de horas, muchas horas, aprovechar que el día siguiente lo tenía libre, y poder usar su fin de semana para hacer lo que merecía, a entender, nada. Llegó después de quince minutos de haber salido del cuarto provisorio que tenía Mimi. A la mañana siguiente la dejarían ir, era solo por rutina que la hacían quedarse.

No podía dormirse, y no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo. Después de una hora de estar acostada, sin tener ningún resultado, se levantó a buscar algo que hacer. Siempre encontraba alguna actividad en su casa, que le ocupara cuando menos algo de su tiempo. Con un poco de energía menos, ella estaba lista para irse a dormir. Lista para entrar al día siguiente sin ninguna queja. Antes, de todas formas, requería actividad. Pensó en alguien, pero le pareció demasiado uso de la otra persona. Dio vueltas por su apartamento, indecisa, sin querer leer, sin querer encender la televisión, sin querer cocinar. La definición de aburrimiento estaba en sus movimientos, hasta que se quedó quieta en medio de la sala. Y hasta que no escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, no se movió. Cuando escuchó el sonido, se preocupó, se alarmó. Era tarde, según el reloj que colgaba de una pared, para recibir visitas. Afuera, veía las luces de algunos edificios prendidas, otras apagadas. Parecían luciérnagas. Por su parte, estaba a oscuras, le gustaba moverse así cuando podía, así sentía que permanecía en un innecesario anonimato, iluminada solo por el resplandor que entrara de afuera.

Acercándose a la puerta, percibió un olor característico. No le desagradaba, pero tampoco podía decir que era lo más placentero del mundo. Asomó su ojo por el mirador, y, a pesar de la oscuridad del otro lado, distinguió a la persona. No sabía si alegrarse, sorprenderse, o admirar que su deseo momentáneo se había cumplido. A su puerta, estaba la persona que había pensado llamar momentos atrás. Abrió la puerta para comprobar no solo que el olor salía de él, de su remera amarilla, sino que encima tenía esa sonrisa bobalicona que lo caracterizaba cuando portaba ese hedor. Por alguna razón, se ruborizó, y pensó que era por cómo él la miraba, y por cómo ella estaba vestida. Por menos sentido que tuviera.

Él entró, ella cerró la puerta. Él la agarró por la cintura, ella por el cuello a él. Él comenzó a llevarla al cuarto, ella se dejó arrastrar. Él la recostó en la cama, ella lo llevó consigo. Él la miró a los ojos, ella le sacó la ropa poco a poco. Él aprovechó un segundo de distracción para hacer lo mismo, ella no hizo más que reírse por alguna razón olvidada.

Ella consiguió la descarga de energía que necesitaba, él se quedó con palabras en la boca, y no por no decirlas, sino porque no fueron escuchadas.

―Hay algo que tienes que saber de Mimi, Sora.

Después de decir eso, Taichi también se empezó a dormir, rendido a la noche, rendido al alcohol que había tomado. Por sus dos amigos, no se preocupó, sabía que estarían bien. Por su hermana tampoco se preocupó, aunque no solo se sorprendió por pensar en ella, sino por no querer preguntarle cómo estaba. Por Sora sí se preocupó. Era necesario que él estuviera en donde estaba, porque, a pesar de la niebla que rodeaba sus pensamientos, a pesar de la pesadez de sus párpados y lo grande que se sentía su lengua para permitirle hablar con claridad, no podía negar que había algo que pensaba claro y sin dudas. El hablar no pasaría de ese día.

Una última mirada al cuarto, una última vista al desorden que habían hecho, una última mirada a la ventana, a la ciudad, a las luces, un último borroso pensamiento a sus dudas, y decidió dormirse.

* * *

 **Mientras lo releía, se me hizo que este cap no tiene quizás tanta relación con el anterior, aunque sí tiene con la historia general. De cualquier manera, ya se empieza a desenvolver un poco más esto.  
**

 **Espero hayan notado a qué libro hice referencia en la parte de Takeru.**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


	6. VI

**Habemus nuevo capítulo, esta vez un poquito más largo que el último. Se revelan varias cosas esta vez, aunque, si mal no recuerdo, todo ya estaba implícito de alguna u otra manera. En este capítulo Jou toma un poco más de protagonismo.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece, la historia sí, etc etc etc.**

 **¡Disfruten! :D**

* * *

VI

Poco le importaba a Yamato su resaca. Poco le importaba haberse tenido que levantar temprano para ir a almorzar con Hikari. Ni siquiera le importó que alguien pudiera verlos en alguna parte. No, cuando se cruzó a alguien caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Él no lo vio, solo el rubio pudo hacerlo. Quiso hacer algo, quiso ir y gritarle, descargarse un poco, aunque fuera, pero decidió no hacerlo, que ya no eran niños y se dice que solo los niños pueden comportarse así.

Sobre lo que habló con su secreta novia, a nadie debería de incumbirle. A decir verdad, hablaron de asuntos personales y privados, temas que nadie querría querer escuchar, por el hecho de portar esos dos títulos. No supo qué hacer después del restaurante, sin saber a dónde ir, perdido entre el ruido diario al que se había acostumbrado, pero que por alguna razón lo acosaba como si fuera una tenebrosa sombra en ese instante.

Si alguien le preguntara, diría que estaba yendo a trabajar. Nadie le cuestionaría, después de todo era algo normal. Pero, sin que nadie lo supiera, su recorrido fue otro. El cementerio no parecía ser una entretención demasiado positiva, pero no puede decirse que para él era algo deprimente. Tenía recuerdos allí, quizás podría pensarse que ninguno feliz, pero con las personas que en ese lugar se quedaron estaban partes de su propia vida, partes que él visitaba cada vez que sus pies lo conducían hasta ahí. Frenó, sin ni siquiera tener que pensarlo, frente a una tumba. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, y por alguna razón sonrió. El nombre del enterrado estaba tallado en la piedra, y había unas flores algo viejas ya. Su madre había estado ahí, tal parecía. Era la única explicación al color blanco de los pétalos.

Podía contar algo de su vida, de sus últimos días, un mes había sido desde la última vez que había ido a visitar. Podía contarle la última noticia, esa que solo Yamato y otra persona sabían, para que al menos se sintiera parte de los hechos. Pero lo único que quería hacer era preguntarle algo, una simple duda que a veces no le dejaba dormir. Otras veces desaparecía, que la vida lo llevaba por demasiados lugares como para estar constantemente pensando en una sola cosa. Más allá de todo, uno de los pétalos cayó al suelo, separándose del resto, aterrizando suave, movido por un viento imperceptible que cabía la posibilidad ni siquiera existiera.

— ¿Qué hiciste ese día? —preguntó en voz alta, tratando de mantenerse firme.

Si una respuesta hubiera llegado a sus oídos, se habría declarado demente. O alguien le estaría jugando una de esas bromas que no tienen gracia, y que son más morbosas que inocentes.

— ¿Por qué con él? —cambió la pregunta.

Pero sabía que no le respondería. ¿Para qué seguía preguntando? Seguramente para callar esas voces que sólo él podía escuchar, y que le reclamaban una y otra vez su error, un error que no podría perdonarse. El de la ausencia, o así era como lo veía él. Sin saberlo, había pasado algo que desembocó en algo más grande. Y en esa vorágine, cayó la persona que ahora parecía encontrarse enterrada frente a él. En esa tormenta, se había hundido el barco, y ya nunca vería la luz. Una sola lágrima se escapó de cada ojo del rubio, pero fueron dos lágrimas continuas, que seguían en caudal hacia abajo, sin detenerse, en ningún momento, sin darse el lujo de ser secadas, tampoco.

Podía ser que lo mejor fuera no decir nada más, podía serlo. Él no estaba seguro de nada cuando entraba a ese cementerio. Miró el nombre que estaba escrito, las fechas correspondientes, y golpeó con su puño los adoquines sobre los que estaba sentado. Mierda, pensó, tendría que aprender a mover el tiempo. Ese era su sueño, recuperar lo perdido. Ya estaba perdiendo cuenta de cuántos meses, días, años, lo que fuera, habían sido tirados a la basura, y eso le preocupaba. No podía significar poco, que sino la herida estaría demasiado abierta para olvidar. Pero, si todavía se sentía demasiado herido, ¿por qué no se acordaba de un detalle tan importante?

Se levantó, ya sin voluntad de hacer más que irse de ese lugar. No se sentía derrotado, no hasta que todo terminara. Un juicio nunca le había parecido la solución, y quizás no lo era, pero cada vez se acercaba la posibilidad. Esa tumba, que en realidad no era más que una decoración, porque la verdad él sabía que no se sabía, no importaba lo que muchos o todos dijeran, lo mantenía en pie.

Se fue, resignado a irse a su departamento, a descansar quizás. Podría componer una canción si encontraba la inspiración para hacerlo. Pero esas letras, que formaban las palabras Takaishi Takeru, no se irían de su mente aunque él quisiera.

Mimi se había ido hacía una hora, y él ya podía salir tranquilo. Había pedido el día libre, aunque había sido una enorme sorpresa que se lo dieran. Después de todo, solía ser a quien más trabajo le daban. Ese día había decidido hacer un pequeño viaje, una visita a un viejo amigo. Hace tiempo que no hablaba con él, y tenía ciertas ganas de conversar. Fue, por eso, a la estación de tren, no importa cuál, que las direcciones en este caso sólo contribuirían a perderse, y tomó el primero que llegó. Tardó un buen tiempo, más de lo que pensaba que haría, pero, al final, llegó. Cuarenta minutos, más quizás, o un poco menos. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir, y por eso ni siquiera frenó a pensar o a pedir indicaciones.

Jou siempre había sido bastante práctico en todo lo que concernía emprender algo. Había hasta comprado su almuerzo en el camino, después de bajarse del tren. Compró algo como detalle para su amigo, también. No le gustaba la situación, a decir verdad, pero tampoco podía decir que era el peor escenario. Él bien sabía cuál era aquél, casi hasta lo había vivido en carne propia. Y no que le había pasado a él, pero mejor dejarlo ahí, algunas cosas son mejores de no recordar.

Caminando, no fue mucho el tiempo. Llegar a destino era enfrentarse con lo que más temía y lo que más quería. ¿Cuánto más? Se preguntaba. Cuánto más hasta que todo termine. Pero, como todo, no podía contestar. Hacerlo sería mentir, y odiaba mentir, por eso se odiaba en ese momento. Y por eso odiaba a los mentirosos, pero eso ya era otro asunto.

No importa más, llegó y ese es el punto. Saludó a la mujer que lo recibió, con una sonrisa. Las visitas eran importantes, decía. Motivan a las personas a seguir intentando, y a eventualmente lograrlo, insistía. Todo eso Jou ya lo sabía, y, si era sincero, no le importaba que se lo repitieran. Preguntó por el apellido, le dijeron que estaría en su habitación, que podía subir sin ningún problema. Le dieron el número, ciento y algo, y le pidieron cortésmente que no hiciera demasiado ruido. Petición ante la cual él dijo que sí, no sin antes preguntarse en su mente el porqué de hacer esa aclaración. Cuando tocó la puerta indicada, y alguien le abrió, se sorprendió.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, eso había sido su motor a visitarlo después de todo. Pero no podía creer que tanto hubiera cambiado. Se acordó de los tres momentos. Años, muchos años atrás, al niño y adolescente saludable y alegre, con buen sueño y buenas notas. Después, vio por unos segundos a aquél que había estado destruido, que había preferido fingir a enfrentarse en el momento con la verdad, algo delgado, ojeroso, sin un asomo de sonrisa en sus facciones. Y ahora, una especie de mezcla y contraposición de las anteriores. Takeru seguía flaco, ciertamente, y las ojeras iban desapareciendo poco a poco. La sonrisa había vuelto, al igual que la calidez de sus ojos. Estaba decidido, pudo notar el mayor, decidido a que todo eso quedara atrás.

—Buenas tardes Jou —dijo el rubio enfrente suyo.

Él no respondió, porque estaba demasiado ocupado en quedarse sorprendido frente a su amigo. Se le pasó bastante rápido, y así pudo responder con un educado "buenas tardes" y a empezar a hablar de la vida.

— ¿Cómo están todos?

—Bien, de hecho, cada uno con su vida.

— ¿Yamato?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Hikari?

—Alegre como siempre, preocupada por cosas que solo ella entiende.

— ¿Pasa algo Jou?

— ¿Hasta cuándo será todo así? —preguntó entonces el mayor, dejando salir más de lo que estaba dispuesto con esa pregunta.

—Lo he estado pensando, a decir verdad. Primero pensaba que lo mejor sería dejar que pasara tiempo, pero ya pasó demasiado, y se nota que no ha sido lo mejor.

— ¿Entonces?

—No sabría decirte amigo. Quiero que todo esto termine, pero no sé cómo hacer para ello.

—Podrías empezar saliendo de este lugar.

— ¿A dónde iría? Todos creen algo que no es.

—Eso puede explicarse.

Takeru pareció pensarlo. Sí, podía explicarse. Él ya no era quien había sido tiempo atrás, no huiría de nuevo debido a la desesperación, porque había conseguido vencerla. Además, podía sumar el hecho del tiempo perdido, de las noches en completa soledad, de demasiadas cosas que no venían al caso de la tranquilidad. Sí, lo mejor quizás sería volver, todo se podría explicar, como decía Jou. Esa misma tarde, mientras que uno solo había entrado, dos habían salido. Quienes se encargaban de todo allí dentro habían dado su consentimiento, y los dos amigos esperaban que pudieran darse explicaciones tan fácilmente a quienes le habían dado como a sus amigos.

Koushiro había visitado a Mimi a la primera oportunidad que había tenido, prefiriendo faltar un día a sus obligaciones. Por la llamada que habían tenido ambos, era evidente que ella ya estaba en su casa. Y él estaba preocupado, demasiado, por el episodio que había llegado a sus oídos el día anterior. Tardó menos de lo que podría haber tardado en cualquier otra ocasión en llegar al departamento de la chica. Ella le abrió la puerta, a sabiendas de quién sería el que tocaba.

—Taichi me contó lo de ayer —dijo él apenas entró, sin antes siquiera saludar, no podía pensar en trivialidades como los modales en ese momento.

¿Estaría ella bien? Por eso había querido salir la noche anterior, para no estar pendiente de la realidad que podría como no estar ocurriendo. Prefería no dormir a la noche y caerse de sueño al día siguiente que tener que estar dando vueltas a lo mismo, volviéndose un manojo de nervios que nadie podría desatar, teniendo que recurrir a sus ya casi olvidadas pastillas para dormir.

Kou era ansioso por naturaleza, no podía saciar la sed de estar al tanto de todo lo que él consideraba que le concernía, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien tan importante para él como Mimi.

— ¿Te contó? —preguntó ella, incrédula. Era obvio que la respuesta a eso era afirmativa, para algo existen las preguntas retóricas. Solo pensaba que Taichi se quedaría callado, sin opinar sobre el tema, o sin divulgarlo, a razón de un miedo quizás ridículo y quizás importante.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él, acercándose a ella y llevando sus manos a su vientre. Ella sonrió, después soltó una risa baja, tenía que admitir que el pelirrojo podía parecer un niño cuando la situación lo requería. Pareciera que estaba preguntando por su hermanito por nacer, y ese pensamiento le pegó a Mimi de una manera demasiado especial. Ella no quería que él se viera como el hermanito, porque eso significaría que ella era la madre y, si era sincera, no le gustaría que Koushiro se terminara transformando en Edipo.

—Bien, no fue nada, una baja de presión sumado a que había comido poco. Me recetaron unas vitaminas, nada más.

— ¿Qué vitaminas? Sabes que no puedes darte el lujo de tener una dieta irregular ahora Mimi. Tienes que consumir todo lo que el bebé necesita, porque sino ambos correrían peligro.

Ella volvió a reír, no podía evitarlo, tampoco quería. Ahora ya no era tanto el hermanito, sino más bien el doctor. A ella le gustaba imaginarse con un doctor. Movió las manos de su amigo de su vientre y fue hasta la cocina. Tenía sed, y nada ni nadie le impediría tomar agua. Fría, como a ella le gustaba. Helada. Koushiro, mientras tanto, la seguía, aunque manteniendo unos pasos de distancia, y decía algo que ella no solo no entendía, sino que no le importaba. Preferiría un documental de los que veía para quedarse dormida que la insistencia de su amigo. Lo que al principio pudo parecerle tierno, estaba volviéndose molesto.

Hasta que algo se le ocurrió. Hacía tiempo que no usaba esa careta de niña malcriada, de niña consentida, porque no le gustaba mostrarse así. Pero, por el bien de su embarazo, podía darse el lujo de un pequeño desliz. Podría disculparse en otra ocasión, de seguro recordarían todo entre risas años después, o simples meses. De momento, para ella, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

—Quiero helado —soltó entonces, y su amigo quedó paralizado frente a ella. Dejó de hablar, eso ya era algo positivo para Mimi. Y no porque no le gustara que lo hiciera, sino porque estaba haciendo que ella empezara a preocuparse por cosas que ya los médicos le habían dicho que estaban bien, después de dar sus respectivas advertencias. No quería vivir dos veces el mismo regaño.

No fue muy difícil convencer a Kou de que fuera a comprar lo que ella quería, si sabemos lo que él se ocupaba de ella siempre que podía y que estaba a su alcance. Cuando salió por la puerta, ella se dio el lujo de suspirar. Estaba cansada, había dormido mas no descansado la noche anterior. No había soñado, o no recordaba haberlo hecho. Se sentía algo mareada, no lo iba a negar, y todo le parecía demasiado violento.

¿Violento? Sí, esa palabra era lo que describía todo lo que veía, oía y sentía desde que había salido del hospital. No era que habían cambiado algo dentro de ella, sino que ella misma había cambiado. Estaba asustada ahora, sabiéndose sola. Volviendo al departamento sin que nadie la recibiera. Pensó que Koushiro estaría para ella, pero no estaría en las noches, oscuras, solitarias. Ella no le pediría que se quedara en esos momentos, él no lo merecía. A pesar de que el sol todavía estaba en un punto alto, como negado a irse, ella ya estaba pensando en lo que llegaría, en lo que la visitaría, y ya empezaba a extrañar el amanecer. Estaría condenada a no dormir, o a dormir demasiado.

Desde niña había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, porque sentía que algo se escondía en ella. Cuando había crecido, se había dado cuenta que nada existía que pudiera hacerle daño, nada que pudiera asustarla realmente. Y así había vivido hasta que el embarazo había llegado. E incluso después. Era solo que, esa noche, en el hospital, con ese olor tan característico y esos colores tan, por decirlo con ironía, muertos, había despertado en ella el miedo otra vez. Ahora no por ella, sino por él, por el niño por nacer que llevaba adentro suyo. ¿Si algo le pasaba en medio de la noche? ¿Si nadie sabía hasta que era demasiado tarde?

Se sentó en silencio a esperar que Koushiro regresara.

Taichi sabía que no podía pasar de ese día. Por eso la había llamado, para que fuera lo más rápido posible. No se preocupaba por nada más que no fuera aquéllo. Se imaginaba cómo podría reaccionar ella, todo lo que podría ocurrir. Al principio, era consciente, querría odiarlo, y seguramente no le hablaría, al menos por algún tiempo. Después, querría decirle algo a ella, su antaño amiga. Sí, podía ver el despliegue de las siguientes semanas, quizás del siguiente mes, frente a sus ojos. Esperaba, aunque no quería que el momento llegara. Moría de miedo, como si fuera un niño que espera la venida de su peor pesadilla. Aunque sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. No más cavilaciones, tenía que enfrentar lo que tenía que enfrentar. Era responsable de lo que había pasado, las consecuencias estaban frente a él. Su miedo no lo dominaría, no ese día.

En el fondo, se odiaba. Se detestaba como si fuera su peor enemigo. Es que, él estaba seguro, en algún rincón escondido de su ser, rincón que no estaba dispuesto a salir y quizás nunca lo estaría, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. En algún rincón era consciente de lo que pasaba mientras pasaba. Y pudo detenerlo, pero no lo hizo, y la razón fue que prefirió actuar la más negra de las ignorancias. El día no acondicionaba con su noticia, con sus sentires. Quizás trataba de neutralizar lo que tenía que decir, lo que estaba ocurriendo. El cielo tenía un sol en su cumbre, dorado, amarillo, o del color que se prefiera, que iluminaba a la bóveda que se cernía sobre la tierra, dándole un color celeste vivo, que se reflejaba en las plantas, las flores, y las personas. Para Taichi, sin embargo, tendría que haber una tormenta, imparable, de rayos que cruzasen y rompiesen la impunidad del cielo, contrastando con grises nubes, que entristecerían a todo el entorno.

Escuchó el golpe de la puerta, y no quiso escucharlo. Los platos y los vasos estaban todos sucios, él negado a lavarlos hasta que no fuera completamente indispensable. Una caja de pizza descansaba sobre la mesa de té de su sala. No se fijó quién era, ya lo sabía. Tampoco se asomó antes de abrir, ni siquiera quiso hacer algo por aligerar el ambiente. Él había escogido generar una atmósfera deprimente, triste, puesto que quería que la noticia llegara en toda su potencia, con toda su implicancia. Sora entró, ignorante a lo que ocurría, aunque con una ligera sospecha. Cómo no, sabía que no sería una buena noticia, que no se pondría alegre. Aunque tampoco estaba preparada para lo que llegaría.

Él ni siquiera la saludó con un beso, tuvo un trato frío que hizo helar la sangre de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué sucede Tai? —preguntó ella, con un tono de preocupación en su voz que hizo dudar por un segundo al moreno.

—Quizás sea mejor que te sientes.

Ella obedeció, y esperó. Él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, decidiendo sus palabras, midiendo las reacciones, comprobando que todo estaba en orden en su cabeza antes de decirlo. ¿Lo diría? Tenía que asegurarse que no se traicionaría a sí mismo a último momento. Mientras, el silencio en el departamento era insostenible, tenía su propia densidad, aplastaba a los dos que se encontraban dentro. De pronto, Sora sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sus pensamientos elaboraban de manera inconsciente una teoría, de la cual ella permanecía desconocida, pero no su cuerpo. Por eso se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos antes de tiempo. Mierda, pensó Taichi, todavía no he dicho nada y ya está llorando. Se sentía el peor ser humano de todos.

—Sora —dijo, inhalando profundamente antes de seguir—, soy el padre del bebé que Mimi espera.

Pocas palabras, la teoría de la pelirroja se comprobó, y ahora sus ojos dejaron las lágrimas fluir de forma libre, sin contenerse. Vio borroso por razones lógicas, y por razones no tan lógicas. Su vida se volvió un caos den repente, aunque no duraría demasiado. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su novio.

Hikari esperaba paciente a que Yamato llegara. Lo había llamado a eso de las cinco, diciéndole que había algo que tenía que contarle, y que era urgente. No podía aguantar más, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sus manos temblaban, y pensaba que lo mejor que podría hacer sería saltar de la ventana, gritando, riendo quizás, y olvidarse de todo. O llorar, pero no le veía el punto a todo eso. Por eso seguía quieta, sentada, en su lugar. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses, los últimos años. Cómo todos habían seguido caminos que, de repente, parecían estar conectándose. De una forma tan vertiginosa que le producía náuseas y mareo, no se tiene que entender esto con un doble sentido, que esas sensaciones no solo están en las que se encuentran embarazadas, sino también en cualquier mujer, y en cualquier persona en general.

Tres horas desde la llamada, y ella no había cambiado su posición. Se sentía en cierta forma divertida por eso, ya fuera porque su ansiedad hacía que todo fuera gracioso o porque realmente encontraba algo entretenido en la situación. Así, el tiempo pasaba de alguna manera más rápido. Ella se concentraba en no reírse par ano perder la seriedad que a ella misma se había impuesto, y eso ayudaba a que no pensara en lo que tenía por decir. En el fondo, no era tan grave, y ella lo sabía. Quizás fuera por tender a ser un poco dramática respecto a eso, o porque realmente era algo serio y ella no quería reconocerlo, prefiriendo optar porque era todo una dramatización hecha por ella.

—Está abierto —dijo cuando escuchó los golpes de la puerta. Y no pudo evitar pensar que, cuando uno sabe quién está del otro lado, confía plenamente. Cuando en realidad eso no es cierto, podría estar equivocada y que del otro lado hubiera alguien que ella no conocía. Y se sorprendió de lo enfrascadas que las personas están en sus propias historias, al punto que pueden ignorar miles de variables en su vida, que pueden desviar la historia principal a otro foco. Tuvo suerte ella de que no fuera su caso, y de que sí fuera Yamato quien había tocado la puerta. No se movió, otra vez, ni siquiera para recibirlo. Eso a él le dio la indicación de que algo andaba mal, de que la visita tenía una razón algo más oscura que simplemente hablar. Pero no podía decir más que eso, puesto que la cara de Hikari expresaba unas fuertes ganas de no reírse y no más. Eso no lo tranquilizó.

—Quiero contarte dos cosas —dijo ella cuando él se hubo sentado a su lado.

A eso no respondió, ni replicó, ni dijo algo. Prefirió quedarse a la expectativa, darle el tiempo a su novia que ella necesitara.

—Lo primero —dijo ella, pero se detuvo. Ahí el rubio sí que no pudo contenerse.

—Lo primero... —repitió él, como dándole valor a seguir.

—Hay que contarle a Taichi.

No discutiría con esa lógica, él también se lo había estado planteando. Y, a pesar de que sabía que podría llegar a ser un poco difícil, no explicaba todavía la rigidez en el cuerpo de la chica. Sabían ambos cómo era el moreno, pero aun así era demasiado preocuparse en ese nivel por aquéllo. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que ella dijo sobre que había dos cosas. Si eso era lo primero, quizás se estaba guardando lo peor para el final, y eso no podía ser bueno, de ninguna manera.

—Kari —dijo él cuando ella no continuó.

Ella no le respondió, enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Demasiado ocupada. Se debatía internamente en decirle o no decirle. Resultaba imposible, pero ella estaba demasiado segura de lo que había visto. Pero seguía sabiendo que era imposible. A hablar con total sinceridad, había pasado varios días atrás, pero no lo había pensado hasta la noche anterior. Y mucho menos se había planteado contárselo a Yamato, hasta esa tarde. Si tenía que decirle algo, por qué no contarle todo. No le gustaba mantener secretos entre los dos, por más que era consciente que él no le había sido totalmente sincero.

—Nada —dijo al fin.

Él la miró con desconfianza, de reojo. No era idiota, ninguno de los dos lo era, se conocían además de todo, sabían cómo terminaría la situación.

—Kari —dijo otra vez él, con un tono de impaciencia. No le gustaba estar esperando tanto tiempo, más cuando sabía que ella se estaba carcomiendo por dentro sobre lo que tenía o no que confesarle.

—Matt —dijo finalmente ella, y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de él—, vi a Takeru hace días.

Suficiente, no podía ser, su novia se había vuelto completamente loca. Porque, por más que él tuviera la esperanza de que su hermano siguiera vivo, sólo era eso. Esperanza. No más que un sueño al final de un vaso, una fantasía en medio de la noche, un deseo imposible. Los muertos no caminaban por el mundo. Era simple.

—Llamaré a Taichi para que nos veamos mañana —dijo entonces Yamato—, los tres.

* * *

 **En fin, hasta acá llegará. No sabía que esta última escena iba a quedar así, y no sé si me terminó el resultado final de todo. De cualquier manera, lo que había que decir está dicho. Cualquier falta de ortografía y demás, háganme saber.**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


End file.
